


Hourglass Love

by Intern15_NightVale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Florist Harry, Harry is good person, Harry is liked by Goblins, I haven't decided, M/M, Might be a tragedy, Muggleborns are not introduced into the magical world, Purebloods have advantages, Sassy Harry Potter, Tom became Minister of Magic, Tom made laws, Tom only made one Horcrux, harry is dying, harry likes tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern15_NightVale/pseuds/Intern15_NightVale
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle only makes one Horcrux, the diary, he sets his sights on the Ministry of Magic. Tom Marvolo Slytherin becomes the Minister of Magic and passes laws heavily favoring Purebloods, and laws restricting Half-bloods and keeping Muggleborns from the magical world. Harry James Potter is given advice to go somewhere else for his Magical schooling. Harry Potter returns to Magical Britain after some devastating news. He wants to live his life quietly running his shop.





	1. From Here On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've loved this couple for a long time, so I decided to finally write a fanfic about it. This might be a tragedy and it might not, I haven't decided. Comment and Kudos. I do not have a beta reader so if there are any grammar mistakes, I apologize.  
> I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Harry Potter was a curious kid by nature, so he liked watching people. He could see things about how they walked dressed, and talked. His Aunt Petunia for example, her pristine clothes were always prim and proper, always wearing a perfume that smelled like the lavender he took care of in the garden. He knew that she was trying to imitate something higher than the middle class suburban neighborhood they were part of. A cheap version of what the wife of Vernon’s boss wore. The clothes that held onto her thin form were pricy but made her feel better about the whale of a husband she married. Vernon on the other hand wasn't that particular about the clothes he wore. Since if one looked closely the belt he wore had two handmade holes that tried to imitate their counterparts. But it was evidence that the man was cheap unless it came to his wife who liked to wear new and high quality clothes; ‘Happy wife, happy life’ after all. Dudley was spoiled and Harry didn't like looking at the bulbous cousin, but there were actions his cousin made. The way he liked to be a little too touchy with his friend Piers, or let his eyes linger too long on his friend. Harry was sure that Dudley was gay or bisexual, which made him want to laugh since Petunia would be horrified if Dudley wasn't anything but her view of normal. Harry himself didn't care much for gender but he wasn't about to admit that to any of his horrible family members, if one could consider them that.

Harry Potter was very good at reading people and living with the Dursleys allowed him to know how far he could push somebody and blend into the background. Harry became a natural at directing attention away from himself and surviving tense social situations. So when he was outside working on the garden which had a variety of flowers that would not be found in any other garden; because he had a talent in making things grow, was surprised to see an owl. “Hello there what are you doing flying out during the day?” He felt slightly foolish because he was talking to an owl.

“Is this for me?”

The bird hooted and dropped the letter and left shortly after. “Gringotts Bank to Harry James Potter.”

Harry finished tending to the gardened and managed to sneak it to his cupboard so he could read it later. He wondered if this had anything to do why Petunia was edgy around his 11th birthday and then started to treat him better once the school year started up again.

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_It has come to our attention at Gringotts Wizarding Bank that you have come at the age to access your trust fund. Gringotts Wizarding Bank has made an appointment for Thursday at 4pm. Knowing that you have no prior exposure to the Wizarding world, we have provided you a portkey to arrive at Gringotts Wizarding Bank 20 minutes early._

_Sincerely,_

_Narnok,_

_Head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Harry Potter asked Petunia on Thursday if he could go to the park, thankfully Dudley had gone to a friend's house that afternoon. At 3:40pm Harry disappeared from the park and appeared on the marbled floor of Gringotts bank. Harry watched for a minute on how the Goblins treated the wizards and vice versa. He saw that the Goblins hated being treated like they were dirt beneath someone's feet. Then a man who seemed tattered and grim entered the bank. He wasn't like the rest Harry could tell, something about him felt different. An old instinct that was long forgotten that told Harry that this man was much more dangerous than he appeared. While the Goblins and the man treated each other with contempt, there was still a respect they gave each other. A respect two predators would give each other, the man was probably a creature Harry thought.

He went up to a Goblin and once they payed attention, “may your gold flow freely and gain much profit. I have a meeting at four concerning a trust fund I have acquired.” The goblin he greeted seemed surprised on how he greeted him, but Harry new that he just earned some points for treating them with decency. The goblin nodded, “follow me, this meeting will be behind doors.” Harry followed the goblin and was led to a room where he was told to sit down and wait. Little did he know that the goblin had told the manager of Potter assets about this young wizard’s greeting.

“Hello Harry Potter, I am the manager of the Potter's family assets.” The goblin saw as the young wizard nodded his head, “It's a pleasure to meet you, may I know your name?”

This was something that Harry did not know helped the goblin decide he would help the Half-blood wizard. “My name is Griphook. We are here to speak about your trust fund and future inheritance.”

“Mr. Potter there is a trust fund where you get money monthly in for your expenses for when attending Hogwarts.” He saw the confusion on the boy's face but was pleased that the boy didn't interrupt. “You will still receive it even if you do not attend Hogwarts due to changes in the Ministry. Once you reach the age of 17 you will be able to access the family vaults and have a key. Do you have any questions?”

“Yes Mister Griphook. Is there anyone who has access to the family vault? Is there a currency exchange between Wizarding money and non-wizarding money?”

“Other than you Mr. Potter no. I believe all other persons that would have had access are dead. Yes one can convert Galleons to muggle money.”

Harry had converted his allowance to muggle money and was hoping to pay for his schooling. He had put in order his assets with the help of Gringotts, he was about to leave when Gringotts stopped him. “Mister Potter you must know that the minister is a man going by the name of Tom Marvolo Slytherin. He has changed the Wizarding law to highly favor Purebloods. While he is not as harsh on half-bloods as he is on muggleborns, it would still be hard for you to thrive in the Britain Wizarding world. There is a time limit where a half-blood can request to enter Hogwarts but it carries a hefty price and many restrictions on what the student is allowed to do. It would be in your best interest to not enter the Britain Wizarding Community until you are older and have gotten your magical education elsewhere. I would heavily recommend France by the means of hiring tutors, because for the school in France all subjects are taught in French and required to know French. Or perhaps think about going to America. You have made a good impression on us, and while we care little for wizard affairs it would be a shame for someone that isn't impaired by prejudice to be stunted in growth by the Britain Wizarding Ministry. May your gold flow freely and gain much profit.”

Harry thought long and hard about the advice given to him by Griphook, he was also given pamphlets on what Half-bloods could and could not do. He decided that he would not join the Wizarding world but still get an education.

Petunia was delighted to see the little nuisance finally leave her home but couldn't help but be bitter. The Freak had gotten a scholarship at some American university, her Dudley had to go to the local community college. The boy was described as a prodigy and a genius, those words described Dudley not that good for nothing twit. If she didn't hear from him again in her life she would be happy.

Harry Potter was excellent in the field of Botany; he had gotten his degree at a well-known University and gotten it fully paid by the college itself. He had also hired tutors in every subject needed for O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S in Britain he was well-rounded and knowledgeable. He definitely liked Herbology. He was 24 and was working out in the field, he thought nothing odd about the tickling sensation in his chest.

He wrote it off as allergies.

It came and went but after a month he went to see a doctor to be informed that he had a respiratory disease that they hadn't seen before. Slowly his lungs were degrading and in a year or two he would be dead. The American Wizarding world had no cure and to hire a potions master to try to find a cure one had to be a citizen. Harry had cried, cursed, and yelled. But it hurt his lungs to do any of those. He was weary and he decided he wanted to die in Britain. He would enter the Wizarding world and maybe open a shop, he would help a few people get to their feet and die quietly. How much trouble could he get into in one or two years.

Britain was similar as it had been since he left, going to Diagon alley as he remembered from when he first entered the Wizarding World. “May your gold flow freely and gain much profit. I am Lord Potter, and would like to talk with Griphook.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you again Mister Potter.”

Harry smiled at the Goblin, “Yes it is Griphook. I want to make a business proposition on opening a store in Diagon Alley, as well as a draft for a will.”

He saw as the Goblin sitting before his raised his eyebrows. “You will have to fill out paperwork for the business and of course we will withdraw the money for the shop of your choosing. You will also need to file papers at the Ministry once you have finalized everything here. A will Lord Potter?”

Harry sighed, “Yes. Sadly, it seems that I will only have 1 to 2 years left to live. And I will be cut short on your wonderful company.” The goblin laughed at the wizard’s humor, “you have my sympathy Lord Potter. Let's get everything in order.”

By the end he had found out her had three more Lordships; Sirius Black had made him his heir and he was heir to Gryffindor and the Peverell line. He had bought a three story building in Diagon Alley that would be his flower shop. The bottom floor would be the storefront, the middle floor would be enchanted so he could grow a variety of plants, and top floor would be where he would be living.  He paid the Goblins to hire maintenance workers and a designer. Thankfully since he had bought the building from Gringotts it already had warding. He bought a whole new wardrobe before he went to go file with the Ministry. It went easier than expected, since the woman at the desk didn't know whether to sneer or ogle him. His shop soon opened with a variety of plants and was scouted by many Purebloods. His shop managed to be grudgingly accepted by them because his plants were superior and it did hurt that he knew how to genetically alter his plants. Two weeks into his business he stumbled onto a young witch who was obviously struggling to live.

“Do you need a job? I happen to be hiring.” The woman wondered if this person was an angel and why he was so kind to her. “I'm Harry Potter a half-blood if you're wondering. What's your name?”

“Mandy Brocklehurst.”

Harry got his first employee that day.

Lord Slytherin was the epitome of what Purebloods stove for. He was handsome, wealthy, and magically powerful. He had beaten the Order of Phoenix members; he was still hunting for the head of it. Yet that would come in due time. The Wizarding world changed tremendously but there were still some things left to be desired. Muggleborns were not admitted to Hogwarts but some Half-bloods were; now the Purebloods were unhappy that their magic that was stolen by mudbloods was now being stolen by half-bloods. They had demanded him to do something and he had showed them that their place was beneath his feet. He was distracted by the opening of his office door, in walked Daphne Greengrass. The fiance to the Malfoy scion, but she often batted her eyelashes at him hoping he would take a physical interest in her. In she came with new flowers to decorate his office with.

“I don’t remember Noltie's Botanical Novelties caring that strand of roses.”

Daphne smiled as she put the flowers in a vase, “They don't. It's a new store called ‘Spelled Flowers’. It's has high quality flowers even though it's owned by a _half-blood._ ”

He remembered Gringotts selling property to a wizard but hardly cared what the Goblins did with the property they owned. He was bored and had very little to do today so he decided that he would go see this new shop and its owner.

He walked into the store to be greeted by a man who was slightly smaller than the average height but fit. What stuck out most to the Slytherin Lord were his Avada Kedavra green eyes. “Hello how can I help you?”

Tom’s eyes narrowed at this, “ _half-blood..._ you are to address me by my title.”

The boy gave him an impish smile, “Minister, may I help you?

Tom hissed at this, “I should kill you for your disrespect.”

Tom expected the man to cower or beg for his life, he was not expecting the man to laugh. He did not know that Harry did not fear death but would welcome it. He had finally come to terms that he was going to die.

Tom left as he promised to ruin the man and take the store that he had recently bought. Yet to his surprise the Goblins were uncooperative and he grudgingly could not ruin the man. He knew that many went there and we're not only captivated by the flowers but by the man himself. He knew why, the man not only carried the Potter lordship but the Black as well. Even if he was half-blood he had two old family lines, some of the Blacks had supported his cause. Perhaps the man could provide him some entertainment.

“You're back.” Tom gritted his teeth at the lack of properly addressing him.

“I must ask Lord Potter-Black how is it that you grew up without being kept track of.”  

The man looked up from the flowers he was spraying with water, “O... the whole invasion of privacy for half-bloods and muggleborns. I was raised by muggles before that fully finalized and went for my muggle education first and then my Wizarding education in America.”

The Lord across from him looked pissed at Harry's insult, but Harry could care less. Harry still hated this bastard for not allowing one to hire a potions master unless one was a Pureblood. So might as well insult the idiot here and there very subtly.

“Is there anything I can get for the esteemed Minister of Magic?” He smiled as the man before him scowled, Harry thought it was such a shame the handsome man didn't smile.

“You have guts. Many wouldn't dare to antagonize me so openly.”

He saw as the young man went back to his flowers, “Ah you must live a tragic life then. Not having anyone to argue with, no playful banter. How have you managed this long is truly a wonder.” The Slytherin Lord scoffed he didn't need to argue with someone, but a voice in his mind whispered that he was tired that everyone around him submitted so easily. They took his word as gospel, as law, and they should but he would not let this man know he was close to the truth.

“Well Miss Greengrass took Coretta Scott King Roses to your office this morning. I do like roses but you strike me more as a Foxglove type. They were commonly known as dead man’s bells and witch's gloves, a beautiful but deadly flower.”

“Are you calling me beautiful, Lord Potter?”

He saw as the young man smirked, “I also said deadly. Please Lord Slytherin, I can't have you falling in love with me.” Tom was taken by surprise by the statement but then fury was all he could feel. “How dare you?! I would never fall in love with someone like you?!”

He was about to raise his wand to Crucio the brat when the man's gentle smile stopped him.

“I'm sorry I guess you really aren't used to playful banter. I did not mean to offend you, My Lord. Of course someone such as yourself, should never fall in love with someone like me.” Lord Slytherin didn't know how to respond but he didn't have to, the Potter brat bowed and left.

“Mandy it's lunch time would you like to join me?”

Tom hadn't noticed the girl there before; Harry Potter had taken all of his attention that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He saw her fearful face and the worry she showed for her boss. It agitated Tom that he was easily forgotten for that lowly trash. He saw as the man smiled kindly at the girl as she nodded and with that Tom left the store in a sour mood.

“Miss Greengrass, what can I get for you today?” He saw as the Pureblood scowled at him but pointed at the Saffron Crocus. “These will do Potter. My wedding will be this Friday so soon it'll be Ms. Malfoy to you. Although, you are a half-blood you have excellent quality, I will be ordering flowers Mr. Potter. I expect them to be your best.”

Harry politely nodded his head even when she practically said his name with distaste. “Nothing but the best for you Miss Greengrass, soon to be Ms. Malfoy.” He saw as Daphne preened at being called Ms.Malfoy, it made Harry want to vomit. “What do you have in mind for your wedding? I also have enchantments options for their behavior, if you want them to be an active decoration.”

This caught her attention and they discussed exactly what she needed and wanted for the wedding. Harry was glad that he would never get the chance to marry a woman, he was sure that Greengrass’ taste was going to bankrupt the Malfoys before they were even married. He met Lady Malfoy who was taking an interactive role in the construction of the ceremony. When she eyed him she didn't show her distaste but he was sure she was probably seething inside to have a half-blood in her _pure_ presence. Or maybe because soon to be former Miss Greengrass had insisted on buying from ‘Spelled Flowers’ rather than getting flowers from the Malfoy greenhouses. It was probably the latter because when she saw the flowers he had brought her eyes showed defeat. Harry had once again made a Pureblood admit internally that his flowers were superior to whatever they could produce. He wondered how they even had greenhouses he felt like Lady Malfoy would be offended at the sight of dirt. He went to work with the flowers and his wand, casting one enchantment after another. Little did he know he was being watched by several eyes, as the flowers floated around him without the wand being pointed at them. They were surprised as the half-blood’s show of wandless magic, a certain lord was watching the young man with irritation.

Tom Marvolo Slytherin didn't know what to think of this half-blood Lord, not only was the man not scared of him but was showing wandless magic as if it were nothing. He saw as the boy enchanted the flowers to wrap around the decorations and seem as they were one with whatever they were attached to. He saw as the young Lord muttered under his breath soon he saw the results, the flowers had a small shimmer to them and their fragrance was more evident. Tom was amused as he saw Narcissa eye the boy with some sort of respect in his ability to integrate the flowers flawlessly, standing out but not disrupting the flow of the design she had worked hard on.

Many seemed taken by the young man's talent with plants and enchantments; he knew that there would be a boost in business for Lord Potter-Black.

Draco Malfoy didn't love Daphne Greengrass but he appreciated her heritage and taste. Especially her taste in beauty, the flowers she picked weren't atrocious. Yet he didn't care for the flowers, no, his interest was caught by the young man in charge of the flowers. Dressed in formal robes that brought out his emerald eyes and he thought that perhaps he should visit the flower shop with Daphne to see that fine specimen. Surely Daphne would not mind after all they were married for the sole reason of having a heir, and that they were promised to each other before they were born. His eyes would wander and he was sure that the half-blood would be honored to entertain him.

Harry smiled at his work and his payment was handed to him by a house elf, typical. He quickly left before anyone could ask or talk to him.

A month had passed and Harry was feeling his breathing slowly becoming more strained. It seemed that Lord Slytherin was becoming a frequent customer, or he would if the man ever bought something. “I made you sandwiches too, would you like some?” He saw as the minister's eyes widened and Harry wanted to laugh at him. The man looked hesitantly at the pile of sandwiches, “Come on I didn't poison them, at least not this batch. They are quite good if I do say so myself.” Harry smiled brightly as he saw Tom take one of them and glare at Harry while he took a bite. Harry chuckled as Tom reached for another one, “I'll take that as a compliment.”

“Why?”

Harry looked up to the man, “because if they weren't good you wouldn't be reaching out for another one.”

“No, you imbecile. Why aren't you scared of me? While you do have great magical reserves you would surely lose in a fight. I could cast unforgivables on you and no one would protest and you would be helpless if I chose to end your life.” Harry's eyes seemed distant and hinted to being haunted by truths. “Well eventually one meets death. Death is a constant and inevitable. The only thing that varies is how someone meets it, whether it's by the killing curse or a shower accident. It happens, the thing people should fear is the pain one feels before they die. If you were to shoot a killing curse at me I would call you merciful. There are plenty worse ways to die.”

Tom couldn't help but feel that Harry was not all there, but the boy being insane would certainly explain a few things. He had come to realize he didn't mind their arguments or banter. Tom had realized that the boy was pleasant company, a breath of fresh air in the stagnate company of Purebloods. Harry was entertaining and he liked seeing the determination flare in the boy's eyes. He liked when Harry stopped what he was doing to greet him, or gave him a flower or plant before he left to go back to his office. He never cared much for the language of flowers but he noticed Harry's choice in flowers. A yellow tulip even though the Dark Lord knew he never smiled at Potter before. Sweet Gallant, a sunflower, a pink rose, lotus flower; the list was long. Positive messages but sometimes he was sure Harry was humoring him, and it aggravated him for some unknown reason. Throughout his time he saw as the Potter-Black Lord payed for Brocklehurst’s education and picked up another stray. It seemed the boy was too kind for his own good or so he thought.

Harry smiled as he went throughout the morning, the newly Miss Malfoy stopped by. When Harry had not been the one to greet her she had been upset to his surprise. “I'm your best customer Potter. I expect you to greet me every time I step in your shop.” Harry wanted to roll his eyes but nodded and let Mandy scurry away from Daphne’s rant. “Of course, my apologies Lady Malfoy.” He was sure that she now only visited to have him constantly say Lady Malfoy, “I must say that your work with the flowers was impressive and everyone was envious of my skills to see beyond the pathetic exterior of a half-blood.” Perhaps she was a Malfoy from what he had heard; the family failed to always give compliments or gratitude where it was deserved.

“Yes from what I saw your wedding was a truly remarkable sight. I heard some people say the best wedding they've seen in years.” Harry lied and snickered in his head as he saw Daphne Malfoy gleam with pleasure. She left with what would be the smallest smile in existence, because merlin forbid Purebloods show any emotion. He thought he was rid of the Malfoy when her husband came into view and Harry almost groaned out loud. “Hello Lord Malfoy. Congratulations on your wedding.” The man openly assessed Harry and was pleased with what he saw. “No need for formalities Harry, after all I wish to know you better.”

‘ _O Merlin last thing I want to deal with is a horny Pureblood who probably won't take a no for an answer,_ ’ Harry thought. “Mister Malfoy I must admit that I am always professional. My business depends on me being respectful of all my customers.”

Harry was being purposely dense which he hoped would deter Malfoy from trying to get into his pants. “Yes. Perhaps we could meet outside of business hours.”

All Harry could think was, ‘ _Shit._ ’

“Lord Malfoy, you are married.” If the man tried to later turn on him of insinuating anything, Harry would just say he said a statement that was a fact. He would show them that not only Purebloods could play a game of wits and words. “Yes there is that. But Daphne has always been a bit blind to the obvious. My inclinations have always been to the same gender.”

Harry could only curse stupid Purebloods and keeping their stupid word of marrying off their stupid future offspring. There surely should be a male Pureblood that could hold Lord Malfoy's interest; he had after all seen plenty of same sex couples. Harry instantly wished there was a flower that meant ‘FUCK NO.’ “I'm not one care for gender but I am not looking for a partner or someone to take me to bed.”

“Who said it had to be a bed.” The man whispered, out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw his other employee walk in.

“Anthony! I see you are here, just on time. I need some help with a particular strain of Amaryllis.” He saw as Malfoy was agitated that they had been interrupted and soon bid farewell and left. “What was that about Harry?”

“You don't want to know Anthony. I might have to obliviate myself.” Harry wished that Purebloods were uptight about what went on in the bedroom as they were about blood status. But he figured with all their constrained mannerisms they probably released their stresses in bed; the thought sent a shiver of fear down his spine. He didn't have the lungs to play in their twisted fantasies.

Tom Marvolo Slytherin saw that today Harry was tensed and scowled randomly as he thought about something. He wondered what had made Potter so agitated, he felt cheated that he wasn't the cause of Harry's anguish. “You're crushing my flower, Potter.” He saw as the young Lord came out of his thoughts and realized that he was supposed to be handing Tom his daily flower. Then he noticed the flower in his hand, it was a yellow carnation and cursed. He turned around and picked a Gladiolus and quickly handed it to the amused Lord Slytherin. “I'm offended I'm not at the forefront of your mind.” Harry looked up in surprise; this was after all the first time that Tom was teasing him. “Apologies Lord Slytherin.” Too bad he wasn't feeling like playing with words anymore, last thing he needed was to have the cruciatus curse cast upon him for accidentally offending the man's delicate sensibilities. His chest was hurting he felt like he would probably be having a coughing fit soon. “I need to tend to some exotic flowers that just arrived, Good day.” Tom saw as Harry retreated deeper into his store and couldn't help but feel agitated at the young man's mind wandering elsewhere. He left with the meaning of the yellow carnation on his mind and the dark scowl on Harry's face. He wondered who had aggravated Lord Potter, but it seemed like the man could have bad days.

6 months had gone by and Harry cursed, all he could do is lessen the pain from his failing lungs. Coughing was now producing small flecks of blood. The pain caused Harry's eyes to water, and like when he was a child he cried silently but this time it was not to agitate his lungs more. He saw the worried looks Anthony and Mandy gave him but he didn't tell them he was dying, he didn't want their pity and worry. Then it would be constant contact with their concerned words and touches, and before he would know his customers would find out. Speaking of customers, the Malfoys were becoming the bane of his existence. Draco Malfoy could not take a hint, Daphne Malfoy was clueless as she was useless, and then Narcissa had started to become a customer too. He saw as Narcissa looked at his door like it personally offended her about her status or her clothes before she opened it. She came to buy flowers for her greenhouses and arrangements to decorate her home. Unlike Daphne she noticed her son's interest in him and raised her brow when Harry unsubtly and continually turned down her son. He was surprised to see that her respect for him had grown just by not sleeping with her son. Harry thought that she probably had seen many people throw themselves at her son, Pureblood or not. He wished that Madam Malfoy would take her son by the ear and talk to him about proper Pureblood behavior.

Lord Slytherin had released Daphne Malfoy from her job as his secretary. The girl was complaining about pregnancy and she was barely three months in. He had convinced her that she needed time off to prepare for motherhood and enjoy it without the stress of work. She had gone reluctantly but eventually Tom had gotten rid of her. To his surprise he had only passed on the problem to Harry who was visited more frequently by them. He chuckled at the memory of Harry ranting about the Malfoys being friendless and having nothing better to do with their life than harass a shop owner. He had hired Luna Lovegood, a spacey Pureblood whose family had been neutral during the war. She was so far competent even if she sprouted nonsense at time. “Poor Peverell, his lungs are infested with nargles.” Tom felt a familiarity with the name but couldn't quite pin where he had heard it before. He ignored it since Lovegood usually sprouted nonsense about imaginary creatures and people who were there but not there. “The Gryffindor snake is one of a kind. Once it's gone the world will be the worse for it.” She said airily one day and Tom had questioned her about it but all she replied was; “O Tom, but you've seen it.”

“You should go see Harry today Tom.” He saw as Lovegood's eyes were firm and serious. “Why?”

“He misses you, plus he could use the company.”

Tom thought about her words and was aware of the warmth that expanded in his chest when hearing those words. Gradually over the months the playful banter began and Tom found himself savoring the moments where he had Harry's undivided attention. He had begun to actually _like_ Harry Potter, and found that he wasn't opposed to it as he would have been months ago.

Harry was positively infuriated; Draco Malfoy could still not take a hint. The man was much more forceful today than usual. “Come on, Potter you have to have some attraction to me. Or is that half-blood slut the reason you don't want to sleep with me.”

“I'm a half-blood as well Lord Malfoy.” Draco went around the table and cornered him, “but you are a Lord, Potter-Black. I don't see why you're so against this. I could make it enjoyable or not.” Harry hadn't felt a lot of fear in his life but this was one of the moments he was afraid to do act. If he attacked the Pureblood Lord he would probably be killed publicly and he couldn't really scream for help because of his worsening condition. “Please Lord Malfoy I have no interest.” Draco grabbed him by the waist and pinned him to the wall and started to attack his neck. “Stop. Please stop.”

When he was about to resort to magic he hadn't realized someone had entered. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Harry looked to the voice with relief while he saw Draco's face turn blank. “Harry here wanted a little foreplay my Lord.” Harry felt complete dread when those words left the mouth of a smug Malfoy.

“Crucio.”

Harry expected to be on the floor writhing in pain, but he saw Malfoy on the floor in his stead. “You dare lie to me Draco.” Harry could feel the venom dripping from Tom’s words and so did Malfoy who whimpered on the floor.

 

“I want the truth now Malfoy.”

 

Draco stayed on the floor hoping that he would be spared, “I was trying to get Potter to sleep with me.” Tom once again punished Malfoy for overstepping his boundaries and Harry was coming out his shock. “You will know better than lie to me and touch something of mine, Young Draco.” Tom’s fake sweet voice made Harry shiver and act, “Tom, you should stop he has a child to raise and Daphne would never forgive me for letting her husband die in my shop.”

“Scurry along Malfoy. From now on you will stay away from Harry.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Malfoy ran like his life depended on it and it probably did.

 

“You will not interrupt me Harry when I am teaching one of my followers a lesson.” His cold eyes now scanned the young Lord to look at his state. “Sorry, but I didn’t want his ghost haunting my shop. Thanks Tom. Thank you for saving me” Lord Slytherin chuckled at Harry’s humor and let Harry hug him, it was nice to be embraced by Harry. Tom took Harry deeper into the shop away from the open store front, he began to gently nip at Harry’s neck. He felt as Lord Potter hardened when he bit him softly and was pleased with his reaction. “We shall take this to your bed Harry.”

“I can’t, We can’t do this. I’m sorry Tom.”

 

Confusion was Tom’s first reactions to Harry’s words and then fury at being rejected just like Malfoy. “You can’t or won’t?”

 

“I can’t. I told you Tom not to fall in love with me.”

 

“I’m not in love with you Harry but at least I won’t force myself on you like Malfoy.” Tom left furious not seeing the tears that fell from Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry picked himself up after crying for a bit on the floor and went to write letters to Anthony and Mandy, the two he would be leaving the store to. He later went to Gringotts and bought a separate flat and hired a house elf to tend to him until he died. Griphook was kind enough to hire a healer for the young Lord, who would check on him and make his episodes more bearable.

 

“Tom, the Nargles are hovering around you again, would you like me to make you some radish earrings.” The man pierced the strange girl with red eyes but she just smiled wistfully at his sneer. “No, those things are dreadful.”

 

“You don’t mean that Tom. You know this is my 12th time in a row going to the shop, but the flowers are mourning.” This caught Tom’s attention, “what are they mourning, my absence?”

The girl gave him several forms that he needed to fill out by the end of the week and he groaned. “Well they do love you just like their owner. Though they are mourning the absence of their maker.”

“And I care why?” Luna smiled sadly while staring at one of his office walls, “because when does a flower mourn Tom.”

 

The realization hit Tom and he fled to the shop where he was greeted by two half-bloods but neither were Harry. “Where is he?” They both looked worry and ready to faint at the anger in those words, “We aren't sure.”

 

“What do you mean you aren’t sure?”

 

He knew his growl didn’t help their nerves but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “He just said he probably might not come back due to circumstances and left us a book on how to take care of the flowers. He left us the store and the living quarters above.”

Alarms were going off in Tom’s head, “I’m going to Gringotts to find out where that idiot went.”

 

“Sorry Lord Slytherin but we are not allowed to disclose information about our clientele. It would be bad for business and unprofessional.”

 

“How much of a fee would it be to get a hint.” He saw as the Goblins smiled and decided that the Malfoy family would be more than happy to pay for the fee. He was ordering the receptionist to find him a permit from Lord Harry James Potter-Black to live in a flat close to Diagon alley.

He stood in front of the small flat and opened the door, being the Minister of Magical Britain really came in handy sometimes.He heard voices and followed them, he saw as Harry lay in bed and their was someone obviously in healer attire attending to the Lord. He heard the harsh coughing and after it stopped the healer continued talking. This time he was close enough to hear what the man was saying, “the pain relieving potion can only do so much Lord Potter, but it should make your pain a little bit more bearable. I will continue to monitor your progress, yet we can discuss what measures you want taken after you pass away at a later date.”

 

“What?”

 

He saw as Harry looked up with surprise and then fear slowly seep into his expression.

 

“Tom, what are you doing here?”

 

“Your dying?”

 

The shock and anger in his voice must have been evident for the healer looked terrified with the growing possibility of dying with his patient.

 

Harry looked defeated as he met Tom’s eyes, the words he said next were enough.

 

“I told you not to fall in love with me Tom.”


	2. Time Can't Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagini knows what's up and my two favorite characters finally meet. Guys I have a category 4 hurricane heading towards me. Florida and it's hurricanes *sighs*. Anyways wish me good luck and I hope that everyone is safe and sound by the end of this. I hoping I can update monthly but who knows. Comment or Kudos! I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a boy who believed that that the world owed him something. If circumstances were different perhaps he would have turned out very differently. Perhaps he would have been kinder and more empathetic, but one thing is for certain Tom didn't share. It was one of the lessons he learned early in life, in the cold orphanage in London. He had a great memory and he could certainly remember his younger days. He remembered the drunk woman who ruled the orphanage with a heavy hand. He remembered the nickname the woman gave him, she had called him “a fallen angel.” She had said he was “a boy with an angel's face and the soul of a demon.” He remembered the priest who came in after bouts of accidental magic. The man's eyes were especially vibrant as fear passed through them. Tom had reveled in people's fear from a young age, because most of the time it was the only emotion people would show around him. The other children who at first bullied him had found themselves now wishing they never saw the young boy with cold blue eyes and dark hair. Tom Marvolo Riddle had only ever made one true friend, a small garden snake that he had found outside of the orphanage walls.

 

“Overgrown Ratsss…..with giant feet and little brainsss.” He was curious at the comment made by this unknown being and came across a small harmless snake. “Did you speak?” He saw as the snake reared it's head up and inspected him, and it seemed like it smiled. “A ssspeaker. How rare, and what is the little sssnake doing here among the filth?”

“I am staying here temporarily.” The snake nodded his little head at this and spoke, “I think you will be worthy of my presence. Yes you will do just fine to provide me heat.” Tom scoffed but knew that he welcomed the company of someone who did not judge him. This is how Tom found out he spoke to snakes, but also how he lost his first friend. The older boys found out about the little green garden snake, and took the snake when Tom was asleep. They killed it and then left it right outside of his door. The fragile truce between Tom and the older boys broke and Tom swore vengeance. Tom felt the despair of seeing his small companion lying dead on the floor, and promised to never let himself be so vulnerable again.

 

Tom would never allow any creature or person so close to him, where he would feel such a crippling emotion.

 

When Tom received his letter from Hogwarts and while it was ludicrous it would certainly explain a few things. He was different, he was special.

When Tom saw Hogwarts some part of him felt home, like a missing piece of him had been returned. Yet soon, the beauty of the castle was tarnished by the prejudice that came with the students. And the professor that visited him, once he had told the man that he could speak to snakes everything in the man's demeanor changed. Professor Dumbledore tried to hide it in the twinkle behind his half moon spectacles. He wasn't fooling Tom who could read body language easier than the pop-up books used for the infants in the orphanage. Tom thought that the old man was a fool and didn't trust his friendly grandfather facade. Now he was in a house that was founded by his great descendent and was treated like scum.

 

Tom didn't let it bother him. He didn't have to proclaim it to the world that he was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and that they should be bowing. No he was after all a snake, he would wait for his moment to strike and watch with glee as the poison spread through the student body.

The first to fall to his charms was a Malfoy surprisingly. After showing how talented he was with a wand, and the easily glided through the curriculum at Hogwarts. Many flocked to him in order to gain his favor, then when many found out he was Parseltongue they started rolling around to even get noticed. Abraxas Malfoy had a little bit more dignity than the rest so Tom chose him. The boy had unexpectedly whispered through their time in bed that he loved Tom. Tom couldn't help but laugh at the idea of being anymore than associates with benefits; because after all Tom didn't have friends. The one who was closest to holding that title was the basilisk in the Salazar's Chamber. He remembered the broken look on Abraxas’ face and just shrugged as the boy's shock at figuring out that he was not important to Tom as he had hoped.

 

Years passed in Hogwarts and soon Tom graduated and asked for the Defense position. He was thwarted by the old meddling coot again, and Dippet asked he acquire more experience and then come back. He decided that he didn't need to mold young minds, not if Dumbledore was going to there to constantly undermine him. So Tom set his sights on the Minister of Magic. He would slowly win the Pureblood families over and have them vote in his favor. All he had to do was promise them that Mudbloods wouldn't be introduced into the Magical world. Tom didn't care much muggleborns, he often found them annoying when they were ignorant of tradition and their benefits.

 

There was little opposition beside the members of the Order of Phoenix. Many members were firmly standing behind their leader and couldn't be coaxed to change. At this moment Riddle changed to Slytherin, a man who was ruthless in politics and slowly turning the bad light on the Order of Phoenix. It calmed them down while he slowly came closer to his desired position. He had remembered the satisfied look on Dumbledore's face when he had announced that muggleborns were being banned from the Magical world. Soon many light families were arrested because of their rebellious nature and the altered muggle artifacts that were clearly found in their residence. Dumbledore had forgotten that secrets were better kept by the dead, the prophecy reached his ears. He had used Severus who was was still torn about Lily choosing Potter over him. He had sent his members after the Longbottoms and he was to go to the Potter's small hideaway, courtesy of Peter Pettigrew. He wasn't surprised to see young James Potter ready to duel him in order to save his family. Such a shame the boy wouldn't join him, he truly was talented and was creative but that wasn't enough to overpower Voldemort. His persona that would have a more direct way to get rid of his opposition.

He then followed the path Lily Potter went and he saw her, he could see why Severus was so enamored with her.

Her magic was flaring with her fear and anger, her eyes were a vibrant forest green. He gave her two tries to hand over her child, in the end Lily won. She had died with a smile, her child was not there. Lily had already said her goodbyes to her infant son the week before. She had lied to Petunia to take her child; Dumbledore had asked her to wait another week. If she had listened to Dumbledore the Prophecy would have become a reality. Lily had always been too smart for her own good and the war had made her paranoid, she found Dumbledore's request odd and chose not to follow it. She died right, and her husband would never hear the end of it. She hoped that Harry would forgive her, after all Petunia wasn't meant to ever mother a magical child.

Voldemort killed Peter Pettigrew in a rage of being made a fool and the only witnesses would be dead. Sirius Black was framed for the death of the muggles and his friends were unfortunately casualties the ‘Black Madness’. All supporters of Albus Dumbledore were now ostracized or distancing themselves. Whether he got the Potter whelp or not, his goals were now in grasp.

 

Tom Marvolo Slytherin was now the only face that many knew. Tom Marvolo Riddle was only present on the Horcrux that he made and kept safely in his possession. A boy who in the end wanted something or someone just for himself. Something he would not have to share with anyone or anything. Tom never found someone till a green eyed stranger that should have been dead walked into his life.

 

A boy with tan skin, striking eyes, and a kind smile.

 

A boy that was within his grasp but slowly slipping away. A flower that was now wilting.

 

A boy that was now looking at him with sadness that Tom had seen before in a person that was now dead. A pained heart.

 

“I told you not to fall in love with me Tom.”

 

Those words were not true, Lord Slytherin did not do love. Lord Slytherin was impassive and cold, he was a higher form of wizard. He was invincible and immortal, and he certainly did not do _love._ “I'm not.”

 

Harry tilted his head slightly and smiled, “of course Tom, my apologies. I'll see you tomorrow Healer David. Thank you.”

 

Tom saw as the man rushed to the safety from being close to the volatile Lord. “What do you have?”

 

“Some unknown disease, they don't fully understand what it is. It has to be magical though, the healers I've seen have said that my lungs are degrading and the instinctual magic we have that keeps wizards healthy, isn't reacting properly. It's messing with my magic as well.”

 

Harry continued as Tom’s face grew more serious, “I've been advised not to use magic. They said that me using magic is speeding up the degradation of my lungs. Slowly but it's serious. I have a few months left.”

 

Tom saw the small smile on the young Lord's face and anger boiled inside of him. “How can you be so accepting?! How can you not fight for your life Potter?!”

  
  


“I did.”

  
  


Tom looked at Harry and waited for his explanation.

 

“I was in America when I found out that I was going to die. I realized at that moment I was alone. I was going to die alone. I was scared so I went on a search for someone that could help me. I went through so many people just to be told that there were laws that prevented me from seeking help in America. You have to be a citizen in America to hire a potions master, national security and all that. And it would take much more time to get my citizenship. I was told perhaps I had a chance to find someone in Britain.”

 

Harry's eyes were on the flowers on his dresser, he could not bring himself to look at Tom. He could not trust for the resent not to show on his face. “I came here with hope. Only to realize it was illegal for me to hire someone because of my blood status. It was one blow after another Tom. I couldn't even cry or scream because it hurt my lungs. I have died every time I was told there was no chance to save my life. I was angry with you at first, after all these laws were made by the esteemed ‘Minister of Magic’. But then I saw you Tom, and I felt myself die once and for all. I couldn't find myself to hate you. I slowly fell in love with you.”

Harry's weak laugh was on the edge of hysteria and tears were now freely flowing. “I fell in love with you…..a dying man fell in love. There was some part of me that knew you are like me. You are lonely.”

 

Before Tom could speak about not feeling lonely Harry spoke again.

 

“Did you know my mother left me a letter in case anything happened to her?”

 

Tom froze and didn't move as Harry's eyes turned to him. And Tom felt some part of him ache, Harry's eyes were dull. They were tired and slightly red but there was no light in them.

 

“She told me that there was a man after me because of a prophecy. She was told not to give me up for another week and found it strange that someone who cared for them would make such a request. My mother was smart but after years of living with my aunt Petunia, she saw that the person had ulterior intentions. Petunia would lie to get my mother to do small magic at home to get her in trouble with Wizarding authorities. And when she didn't she would lie to their mother that my mother had threatened her with magic. Anyways, she got the whole prophecy from the Department of Mysteries and said that it was so vague that it could be self-fulfilling. She made my father go along with lying to this concerned friend and giving up her son to a woman who wasn't fit to take care of a rock. She knew she was going to be killed, she walked to her death in order that I would live a full life and have a family of my own.”

 

“I'm pathetic Tom. I can't even say I have close friends. Much less, I fell in love with her murderer.

 

Perhaps my death is a fit punishment.”

  


“Stupefy.”

  


Tom saw as Harry slowly fell back on the bed. Harry looked pale, bags under his eyes, and struggled to breathe even unconscious. Seeing the hate in Harry stung, but it wasn't exactly hate. No, the emotion in Harry's eyes was self-loathing. Tom recognized that look after all he had seen it in the mirror a few times when he was young. Even Tom had to admit that Harry was too good of a person to hate himself. The fool didn't hate him for killing his parents instead he blamed himself.

 

He lifted Harry from his bed and took him from his home.

 

“What are you doing with wonderful Lord Potter?!”

Tom was surprised to be confronted my a house elf, and be openly aggressive. “I'm going to help him. Who are you?”

“My name is Tinky. I am Lord Potter's house elf. You best not be hurting wonderful master!”

Tom couldn't help but smirk at the loyalty that the boy inspired in others. “Master Potter is dying. I cans….feel it.” The elf was now starting to cry and Tom was stunned at the amount of care the house elf had. “If you save him, then please. But I have to be with wonderful Lord Potter, I am his house elf and I will be looking after him.”

Tom nodded at the small elf and apparated to his manor. He called one of his house elves to contact Severus.

 

He left Harry in a spare bedroom and went to his study when Severus arrived. “My Lord, you needed me.”

 

“Yes, Severus. I require your assistance.” The man waited for his Lord to continue, “The Potter Lord is dying of an unknown disease. I need you to find a cure.”

 

Severus looked like he had been slapped, he still loved Lily and hated James Potter. He had heard of the boy opening a shop in Diagon Alley. He never went because he couldn't let himself look at the boy that would probably look like Lily and James. “I expect you to do your best in trying to save his life, Severus. He is my entertainment and if he dies because you held back, you will become my entertainment till you die.”

 

“Yes my Lord.”

 

“Follow me Severus.”

 

When Severus entered the room he saw a small elf tending to the Potter heir. The boy looked very similar to his father but Severus could see traces of Lily in his features.

 

“Enervate.”

 

Harry woke up in pain, “was that really necessary Tom?”

“I had to stop you idiotic monologue somehow Potter.”

 

Harry quickly spotted the man next to him, who froze once his eyes stopped on him. “And who might you be?”

 

It took Severus a while to not see Lily when the boy spoke, the eyes and his attitude were clearly Lily's. “Severus Snape.”

He didn't expect the boy to have heard of him. “O wow. One of the youngest potion masters, I've read about some of your creations. You are quite brilliant in your use of plants. How much is Tom paying you?”

 

Harry saw as Snape seemed awkward with the praise and the mention of money. He turned to look at Tom, “Did you threaten the poor man to help you?” Tom scoffed and Harry saw that Tom was pouting. Harry thought that is was probably because Harry never gushed over him like he just had at the Potion Master.

“Tom! This isn't how you make friends!” That got the Lord to turn to him in the fury, “I don't need friends you foolish boy!”

 

“Tom you have to have someone to talk to.” Tom frowned and avoided the emerald eyes, “I have you.”

 

“Not for very long Tom.”

 

Snape was absolutely horrified at the boy in front of him for two entirely different reasons. He was close to the Dark Lord who had killed his parents, was the boy an idiot?! And he was actually making fun of the Lord to lighten the mood. “You know you're cute when you brood.”

 

Snape felt his breath stolen, those words had come out of Lily's mouth when they first met. Those words were the start of his love for her.

He then heard a harsh hiss from his left and saw Lord Slytherin give him a poisonous look. This boy was going to be the death of him.

“Potter. Shut up, and let me do some tests.”

Harry smiled at the man with oily hair and a slightly crooked nose. Snape went through a variety of spells to see what countless of others have seen. Harry's lungs were degrading and his magic wasn't responding properly to heal whatever was affecting them. “Do you have any files on your previous visits to a healer?”

 

“Tinky can you please retrieve the files from the flat.” The little elf that had both men had forgotten was even in the room jumped at her task. She came back with a box full of papers.

“That should be all of it.”

 

“I need to take my leave, I have papers to sign. Severus I'll leave you to work, and Potter please behave.”

 

After Tom left Harry looked at Snape who was standing there like he wished he was anywhere but here. “You know if you can't save me it's fine. I need you to keep me a promise.”

 

Severus didn't say anything, “I need you to keep him company after I die. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Like try to bring me back from dead.”

 

“Lord Slytherin isn't a necromancer Potter.”

 

Harry nodded, “I know. Yet Love makes people do the craziest things.”

“You think Lord Slytherin loves you?”

He saw as the young man look away, “Maybe not _Love_ , but why try to keep someone alive that you hate.”

 

“Do you love him Potter?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Snape couldn't help but feel bitter and angry that Harry loved someone who took Lily from both of them. “Why?”

 

Harry now stated into the older man's eyes, “I never had an intention to fall in love Severus. I'm dying. I can't tell you exactly when I fell in love, but I saw a man missing a part of himself. Broken and alone, I saw a bit of myself in him. I can read people really well. I can sense things. Severus, have you ever wished that the world had been different growing up? Did you ever wish for someone to save you from your own personal hell?”

 

Severus looked at the boy and wondered if he was a Legilimens, but then he would have felt the boy trying to enter his mind.

“I think the three of us wished all of that at one point.”

 

“That's why I couldn't bring myself to hate Tom. He was once in my position, and I have the feeling he was helped to stay in his own personal hell.”

 

There was harsh coughing, and Severus watched as the boy took the handkerchief from the elf to wipe the blood away from his hand. “That and I rather not have such a bitter death. It was a pleasure meeting you Severus.”

  


“Call me Snape.”

 

He saw Lily's gentle smile, and Snape forgave himself. He played a part in Lily's death and he would make it up to her by trying to save her son.

  
  


Harry was extremely bored, and knew that it would be awhile before Tom came back from the Ministry. Until he heard hissing.

 

_‘I smell death perhaps Tom left me something to eat.’_

Harry was startled by the giant snake that slithered in his room. He head Tinky scream that the snake stay away from her wonderful master.

“Are you Tom’s snake?”

The snake evaluated the young man and then realized his scent. It was a scent that lingered around Tom when he came back. It was relaxing and soothing, she had mentioned it once to Tom and was amused by his agitated response. “You're very beautiful, why don't you come here?”

Nagini liked this young man he clearly had great taste. As she got closer the young man started to pet her and she relaxed under his hands. ‘ _Yes. I shall ask Tom if we can keep you.’_

 

“I once saw a snake like you in a zoo, I accidently set him on my cousin. I got locked in my cupboard for a time for that. Yet the look on Dudley's face was priceless.”

 

Nagini wrapped herself around the young man and they fell asleep together.

 

‘ _I see you have acquainted yourself with our new guest Nagini.’_

Nagini was awake but did not move to let the young man sleep. ‘ _Yes. I like him. He wasn't even scared of me. You should keep him Tom, but he smells like death.’_

 

_‘He is dying Nagini.’_

 

‘ _Will you try to save him Tom?’_

 

_‘I will.’_

 

‘ _Good. He would be a worthy mate.”_

 

Tom sputtered at her last words which woke up Harry. “O hello Tom. How was your day?”

 

“Uneventful. Nagini said she enjoys your company.” Tom saw Harry's gentle smile and wished it stayed on his face all the time. “She's beautiful, Tom. I think you suit her very well.” Tom saw as Nagini laughed and the hisses only delighted Harry. ‘ _Yes. I like him very much. You do suit me Tom_.’

 

Tom let the comment slide because after all, Nagini was a strong and powerful familiar. She meant dearly to him just like the Basilisk under the school. “Nagini would like to know why you aren't scared of snakes?”

 

“You see when I was younger I gardened a lot and I made a friend. A small garden snake, he didn't really have a name. While I couldn't understand him, there was something there. I could feel the little snake. When he was content or wanted something, I just knew.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

He saw Harry's soft smile falter a little, “he just disappeared, but I'm sure it wasn't voluntarily.”

Nagini wrapped around the new occupant to provide comfort, she liked the green eyed wizard  He was warm and smelled like safety, and for a snake that was important. ‘Tom would do well to wind himself around this wizard and never let go,’ Nagini thought.

 

Nagini thought that the smell of death had something to do with her being calm as well. She was after all a very fierce predator, and had slayed many animals and wizards. Yet, Nagini thought that death suited to be this wizard's scent but was unhappy with him slowly dying.

 

Harry coughed harshly bringing them both out of their thoughts. “Take the pain reliever and then the other potions. It should help you sleep and ease your breathing.”

 

Harry's emerald eyes slowly closed and his breathing was slightly raspy but better. Lord Slytherin sat by his side and anger was slowly consuming him. The self-loathing that Harry had felt before was now mirrored in his own eyes. He was the reason that something hadn't been able to be done sooner. He was the reason why Harry had come to terms with his own death and smiled at his executioner everyday. Not just smiled at Tom but slowly had fallen in love with him and given him flowers. It was a bitter pill to take, knowing that his laws had caused Harry to suffer, someone who had two Lordships and was kind to anyone who came into his store, well except for the Malfoys.

 

Tom watched as Harry slept, he was still beautiful even with the signs of sickness showing through. Tom closed his eyes and in order to burn the image in his mind, in order for at least the boy to remain immortal in his memories. Tom had always knew he liked beautiful things and Tom could realize his obsession growing with Harry Potter. He did not understand it, but he knew that he disliked the young Lord at anyone's side other than his. Tom also knew that he would not let Harry go without a good fight.

 

A fight that he knew he was already late to, but what was worse was that Harry was accepting of his inevitable death. He was willing to walk into Charon’s boat and hand over a golden coin.

 

Tom called to Nagini and they both left the young Lord to sleep. Tom had some matters to take care of.

  


Harry once again woke up alone but soon Tinky was there with breakfast and potions. “Potion Master Snape said that Tinky should be giving Glorious Master Potter these potions and be making sure you eats all your food.”

Harry sighed but gave in looking at the house elf's determined face to make sure he got better. After finishing his food he decided to get up to use the loo and then look around the mansion. He found himself not being overwhelmed like in the Malfoy manor with the amount of artifacts, but it was dare he say it quaint. He came into one room and saw several artifacts but safely behind glass, one particular sword caught his eyes. It was Gryffindor’s sword and he knew this because he had seen it in a journal in the vault. It had been made by Goblins, and ended up causing a giant dispute between Gryffindor and the Goblin nation. He looked around and saw that these were personal possessions of the Hogwarts founders and was quite impressed with Tom's collection. But Harry felt something slightly dark and sad in the far corner of the room. Something that reminded his distinctly of Tom, but before he could investigate he was found by someone.

 

“Who do we have here?! Snooping around my Lords private collection?”

 

Harry looked at the woman and felt that some of her features were distinct and familiar. There was a gleam to her eyes that Harry knew meant trouble if he were to cross her. “I was looking through the manor, I was bored of being stuck to the bed Madam.”

Her giggle wasn't girly as would would expect, but the sliver of insanity that came with made Harry's heart beat a little faster.

“Please Madam makes me think of my sister Cissy. Call me Bella.”

 

“Like Belladonna? If so then I feel it would suit you well.”

 

This time the women outright laughed, “Yes, I agree. But even with your compliments, I do not think a sweet little thing like you should be lying. Lord Slytherin will not be pleased with a whelp wandering through his prized possessions.”

 

“I can only imagine, these are practically priceless.”

Bellatrix was about to talk again but was cut short when Lord Slytherin walked in. He didn't even notice her but instead only was set on Harry who was fine at the moment. “Potter save me the headache of having to look for you. Snape would like to run some more tests on you. Go on.”

After Harry sighed but left towards his room to get poked and prodded some more.

Only when the boy was far out of sight did the Lord look at Bellatrix who wore a confused expression.

“I will only warn you once, if Harry is ever hurt Bellatrix. I will not hesitate to kill you. The boy also happens to be the Lord of the Black family.” With that he left a stunned Bellatrix who had heard of the growing fondness that the Lord had for a younger Lord. She never thought it would be a Potter! The boy was far too innocent and kind! When she had heard that her Lord had an interest in someone of the same sex, a part of her had broken. She had always thought she would have made him the perfect Pureblood wife. She was one of his most loyal followers and even had been one of the ones to take the Longbottoms down. Bellatrix might not have been by many standards a genius but she saw the light she had never seen in the eyes of her Lord, like when he looked at the little Lord.The boy was a Lord of two houses and while he was kind there was something else to him, a subtle but undeniable power. She had never paid much attention to gossip, but remembered when Cissy talking about a boy and saying, “It's really a shame that he's a half-blood.”

Yet never let it be said that Bellatrix didn't take pride in her loyalty. If he was important to her Lord then the little whelp was important to her too.

  


Snape sneered at the boy’s wide smile aimed at him, “Potter I rather not end up brain dead today, stop smiling.” Potter was now pouting and Snape could see that Harry expertly used his emotions to manipulate people, the boy would have been great in Slytherin. No matter how much he would deny it if anyone asked him. “Quit pouting Potter, it’s unbecoming.”

 

“Aren’t I allowed to smile at people who I like?” Snape did not look at Potter when he answered, “not while you and Lord Slytherin breathe the same air.”

Potter chuckled, “You make it seem like he would kill anyone who I smiled at that wasn’t him.”

Snape mumbled something too low for Harry’s ears to catch, “he would if he would get away with it.”

The potions were working in lessening the boy’s pain but the lungs were still deteriorating, part of Snape felt the boy was adept at hiding his pain. Snape had known Petunia since he was young, he remembered her being cruel and spiteful. He would not be surprised if she abused the small magical child that would have been left with her. Anger simmered in Severus, thinking of a small baby who had just lost everything to lose his childhood as well. Snape was taken out of his thought by soft hands, and was startled as he saw the emerald eyes so close. “You should take care of yourself more Snape. Toxic fumes can’t possibly be good for your skin or hair.” Potter smiled and Snape saw Lily once again. How foolish was he to only see that wretched James Potter, the boy was clearly more like his mother. A growl came from across the room, and Snape felt his life slowly flash before his eyes.

“What’s going on!”

Harry just hummed and smiled as he slid over to Tom, “I’ve been giving Snape suggestions about proper care after constant exposure to potion fumes.”

“And you know about potions Potter?”

“Well I would like to think that I know a few things about being an enthusiast when it comes to one’s profession. Certain plants are known for secreting substances that could be quite damaging to the skin.” Harry saw as Tom stopped glaring at Snape, “Tom.”

Tom sighed and took Harry to the dining area in order for him to eat.

 

“I appreciate your help Tom, but you are under no obligation to help me.” Tom looked as Harry dug into his food not looking him in the eyes. “I do.”

“Very well.”

 

“You seem fond of Severus and on first name basis...” Harry rolled his eyes, “I will not fall in love with Snape. I will flirt with him..” He saw as Tom bristled with anger at the idea which amused Harry. “Mainly to make him uncomfortable, the poor man needs more in his life than just potions Tom. Like you need more in your life than just the Ministry and stuffy Purebloods.”

Tom looked at Harry with an emotion that Harry could not recognize, “why?”

 

“My wake up call was my imminent death, perhaps yours and Snape’s will be a dying man. I was an enthusiast of my work Tom. Plants were my escape when I was younger, and eventually it was all my life revolved around. I had no one Tom, no one that truly mattered.

Perhaps I can make you see that, make you see more than power.”

 

Tom looked into Harry’s eyes and wanted to scoff at the idea but Harry was so genuine Tom could never dismiss any of him like a joke. The moment was broken by Harry coughing and Severus coming in with more potions for Potter to drink. They all tasted terrible and Harry had a hard time keeping down what he had just eaten. Tom watched as Harry tiredly lied upon the bed the episode he had taken a bit out of him.

 

Winky slowly wiped the blood away from her master’s lips and hands. Large tears teetered on the edge of the house elf’s eyes, her Master was tired. He hadn’t insisted that she should hand over the handkerchief and he would clean himself up. No her Master was already falling into the embrace of sleep.

Tom grip on the table was harsh, his thought flashed to the garden snake in the cold hell he had never rid himself of. Tom stormed out of the room, “Severus!”

 

“Yes, My Lord.”

 

“Get others. Whomever you may need. You will be in charge of finding this cure. You will save him! And make sure you look after yourself, you shouldn’t make Harry worry over you.” Severus was in shock but it did not last with the piercing gaze casted upon him. Severus fled, he went to recruit other in order to save the only piece of Lily he had left. To save those emerald eyes, that gentle smile, and a heart too big for its own good.

 

Harry dreamt of Lilies that night, of green light, a scar, and a lonely boy with red eyes. A boy who called out to Harry, who asked Harry to join him. Something felt familiar about him but couldn’t pinpoint how.

 

“Tom!” Harry woke up with the name on his lips, all he remembered was falling asleep on him after an episode.

 

“I may not be Tom but I would like to think I am rather good company.”

 

“Radishes. I mean hello. Who are you?”

 

The blonde girl smiled at him but while her eyes were looking at him they weren’t quite there. “I am Luna Lovegood. We never got to officially meet, My Lord.”

The girl bowed to him, “don’t bow, I’m not Tom.”

  
“You’re not? I’m sure you were or you will be. Or perhaps you have been. I’m not quite sure the Blibbering Humdingers have been acting quite odd.”


	3. Days Go By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to wait for till Halloween to post this, but I have a test Wednesday and would be so distracted studying. Real life gets in the way. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Leave Comments or Kudos! I do NOT own Harry Potter. Happy early Halloween!

Luna had been used to people not believing her or writing her off as crazy. It was funny because there were several muggles who would do the same if someone told them that magic was real. People often tried to expand the world and find out it’s limits, but anything that seemed too outrageous was thrown out; when they were supposedly trying to broaden their horizons. 

 

Luna remembered very little of her childhood but she remembered the beauty of her mother who sang to her about the trinity. Her mother who had a beautiful smile, golden hair, and crystal blue eyes that would make tropical waters tremble with envy. Her mother who listened to her father about creatures unknown and with eyes filled with love. Luna was small but she loved her mother who saw beyond the world in front of her. So when Luna watched her mother die, she never really registered it. She thought mother was just taking a nap, even if she didn’t answer Luna. It wasn’t until her father came in and dropped to his knees. It hit home when her father screamed in agony, and held his wife in his arms. Luna knew then her mother was gone, and part of her mourned the beautiful woman who loved with all her heart. Those people were the most rare is what her father had once said.

Luna knew that part of her father would never be the same, his eyes shone a little less and no one besides Luna was there to tell him that the creatures he found were so very fascinating. She saw the words that hurt her father come from friendly mouths. All she could do was smile at her father and hope that while she wasn’t the sun she could be the moon; a reflection of what once had been.

 

Then she saw them.

 

She saw the creatures her father talked about, they influenced people in their thoughts and actions, whether they believed or not. Her eyes were open for the first time and she saw beyond what was there. Her smile was a little bit brighter and her eyes shimmered a little more, just like her mother or at least that was what her father had said. 

Her father was hesitant in sending her to Hogwarts, he seemed as if he knew that there was little kindness to come from the Pureblood world. Even if her blood was not something her peers were bothered with, the creatures she believed in and her demeanor was. They saw her as odd and crazy and often called her “Looney Luna” but it didn’t bother her. The Thestrals called her a messenger of old, the nargles often called her a seer, and the Blibbering Humdingers called her kin.

She had graduated Hogwarts with good scores and hoped to land a job. She never be expected to be working under the Minister of Magic, but the Blibbering Humdingers giggled when they said that they had always known. It was quite by chance that her application was picked by Lord Slytherin, a man who was already tired of his pregnant secretary. 

 

When she saw Tom all she felt was cold, like the winter days full of light but missing everything important to make it beautiful.Tom was missing something as well, she had felt an emptiness. 

“Puzzles have no purpose if they have no beginning, middle, or end. Or if a piece is missing.”

Lord Slytherin’s brows had furrowed but quickly dismissed the comment as her eccentric nature. Luna knew that Marvolo could feel, she knew he could learn to love. She wondered when the riddle would find its sphinx.

 

When she had entered the flower shop she felt it, the happiness and warmth the flowers emitted. The little creatures that nestled comfortably in their leaves sang praises of emerald green and midnight skies. Yet as soon as the singing would begin it would stop and the small mournful sounds began; they sounded more like rustling of leaves to the ears of who could not hear beyond. Luna could only tell so much from the cries, that a pure soul was dying. A soul who could love with all its being, a soul like her mother’s. Part of Luna wanted to ask the Blibbering Humdingers where she could find him but when she did they refused. They said she wasn’t the one who was meant to keep him. Luna knew part of her wanted to see that kind smile and those brilliant eyes of her mother’s again. Yet Luna knew that she would even if she was far and that the sun wasn’t hers, she could still bask in it’s warmth.

 

She would just wait.

 

And she did wait.

 

And when she saw him part of her believed in magic all over again. The Blibbering Humdingers surrounded him, cooing at him and adoring him. Telling him secrets that she could not hear, secrets between them and the emerald eyed man. Luna Lovegood for the first time in her life had the selfish desire of not letting this person go.

 

“Blibbering Humdingers?”

 

Luna nodded enthusiastically, “yes, Blibbering Humdingers. They like to mutter about things that have and have not happened. Yet to know exactly what has and has not happened is quite tricky.”

“I see. Are there any here?”

 

Luna smiled widely, “O yes. They are often everywhere and nowhere, but here they seem quite abundant. They seem to like the color green.”

Harry nodded and Luna felt a little happy that he didn’t treat her like many had before. Luna saw as the house elf came in and greeted Harry with enthusiasm. She saw as Harry politely thanked the small elf and it cried tears of joy before it left. Part of her knew that he was different, the kind of different that allowed for discoveries and the renewal of life.

 

He reminded her of fire, something that burned with such intensity and could leave an area changed forever. Good or bad he would cast his mark on the Wizarding world. He looked up to her and smiled and part of Luna weeped. 

 

Luna saw her mother in those bright eyes full of kindness, and the smile that now she could only remember so brightly in her dreams.

“Would you like some?”

Luna sat at his side and took a tart from him and began to eat. “So how do you like working for Tom?”

“Marvolo is a difficult person but a good boss. I think he's gotten better with you being around.” 

Harry's smile was soft and Luna couldn't help but feel a slight bit of loss. The Blibbering Humdingers whispered promises that this bright person could still be an important person to her. After all they said that the young man treasured anyone who he could call a friend.  

Luna couldn't help herself, “do you think we could be friends?”

 

“Are Blibbering Humdingers confusing?”

 

Luna laughed, a laugh that was clear and happy, one that had never escaped her in the presence of anyone that wasn't her father. “I think we will get along like Nargles and Mistletoes.”

“That sounds good Luna. What are Nargles?”

 

Luna smiled and explained that Nargles often told lies for fun and liked to hang around and influence people. And sometimes they were a sign that something was wrong. They were the reason she wore radishes. Harry just smiled and nodded as all she were saying was important. 

 

“Could I have a radish necklace?”

 

“Of…..” They were interrupted, “Absolutely not.”

Harry looked up with mirth in his eyes and saw Tom who was frowning at both of them. “I can barely stand Lovegood with those two vegetables hanging from her ears. I will not have you also wearing them and calling them a fashion statement.”

 

“But Tom they aren't a fashion statement.  How will I keep the Nargles away? Luna said that they could probably help me in my health. Isn't that what you want?”

Tom raised his brow at Harry's antics and Luna couldn't help but giggle at their relationship. They were already like a couple, one was just completely rejecting the possibility that he was feeling emotions. “Harry why don't you take your potions since they are also for your health.”

Harry sighed but relented as Tom stared at him and pushed them toward him. “Please tell me I'm not spending my day in bed.”

 

Before Tom could answer that Harry was in fact staying inside Luna interrupted. “I think you should see the gardens, Tom has them in a deplorable state.”

Harry looked shocked at Tom who scowled at his secretary who was smiling. “Yeah. Every garden is a reflection of the caretaker. We should get started on it.”

“You should stay in bed Harry.”

Harry scrunched his nose, “I rather not, besides we could all use a little fresh air.”

Harry started to get out of bed, and freshen up with a few spells. “Lead me to the garden Tom. We have work to do.”

 

Luna beamed as they left, Harry had his arm interlocked with Tom's. She saw as the Nargles and Blibbering Humdingers followed her gentle heliopath. Both whispering things that she could not hear, sharing lies and half-truths. Sharing a world of fiction and facts to ears that could not yet listen. 

Luna thought a Dabberblimp touched her hand, so she looked down. It was not a creature but a small droplet, a tear to be exact. She was crying, and could only think how Dabberblimps hated salt water. 

 

Tom led Harry through a few halls till they were at the back of the manor. It would lead directly to the garden. It was barren, there only the tall grass slowly swayed in the wind. Almost as is of it were gently greeting Harry to the garden, hoping that he would restore it to its former glory. 

“Well at least we have a blank canvas to work with.” 

“Harry you should go back to bed.”

Harry ignored him imagining which flowers could go where.

“Tom always being in bed isn't healthy either. Please, just let me do this. My one last hurrah.”

Tom looked at Harry's soft smile, but he could see the sadness embroidered in it. So heartbreakingly beautiful, and Tom found that ‘No’ was no longer a word that could ever escape his mouth in Harry's presence. 

The only thing Tom could think to say was, “it won't be your last.”

Harry's eyes grew moist but closed his eyes and took a small breath, even that caused him pain now. Turned away from Tom to once again look at the small meadow-like yard. 

‘My one last hurrah for you.’ Harry thought, something so Tom could remember him. A garden full of Harry's words to Tom, perhaps a sanctuary he hoped. 

 

“Harry James Potter! Sit down and stay still!” Snape wondered how in the world he ever allowed the brat to call him Snape. “How demanding Snape.”

The older man flushed but soon recovered and growled. “Enough of that you brat. Or you'll end up getting me killed.”

Harry pouted and let Snape continue with his assessment. “You need to live a little Snape. Or maybe lighten up a little. It wouldn't kill you to smile a bit.”

Snape sneered and regretted it with the exaggerated shocked face Harry took. “You are telling me that the manipulation of muscles in your face is going to kill you?!”

“Potter!”

Before he knew what was happening the brat was a few inches from his face. The hands holding his face gently, and those unearthly green eyes were hard to look away from. 

  
  


“Sev…”

  
  
  


“….do you think Petunia is ever going to get magic like me?”

The young boy looked to the ruby haired girl, “no. She's not like us Lily, in more ways than one.”

Lily smiled, “you don't like her. You don't have to hide it Sev. It's okay to show your emotions once in awhile. Besides the feeling is mutual on her part.”

 

Severus looked at the young girl before him, he wasn't used to seeing her nervous or anxious. He didn't like it.

“What if we get sorted in different houses Sev?”

“We'll still be friends, Lily.”

Her smile made his words worth it, even though being emotional was a disadvantage. 

“Forever?”

“Always.”

 

_ Mudblood _ . If he knew beforehand that the word would have cost him Lily, he would have cut out his tongue without hesitation. He regretted the moment when noise was correlated with object. Snape saw as the light in Lily's eyes faded, and all he could do was watch as  _ Potter _ was now seeing the beautiful smile that was once directed at him. His kind and beautiful flower had now wilted, and part of him knew this was bound to happen. There was also a part of him that was frantically trying to deny the fact he had lost his chance with the ruby haired girl with the smile of an angel. He turned angry and sour and lost himself; some silly part of him believed that he could get Lily if he just showed her how much better he was than  _ Potter. _

 

Yet one could not put a fallen petal back onto a flower.

 

He should have known better. His Lily would never give up her child without a fight. She would rather die than let her child's fire extinguish.

Snape remembered her green eyes open, she was frozen in time. Defiant and beautiful even in her death. Lily's weakness was that she loved too much, her love for him had led to her death.

 

“Sev...have you been using those products I have recommended?”

 

The boy before Snape had those same eyes. The brilliant green color that could never be done justice by any words known to man. He also realized something, Harry had more of Lily than just her eyes. He had showed the same worry when someone seemed in an ill mood. The happiness when he saw a person. He had Lily's heart and that same loneliness when they were younger. 

He was Lily's son, her flesh and blood. 

 

Words seemed to have suddenly done a vanishing act, nothing was said by either after the question.

 

“Are you okay? I hope you aren't exhausting yourself over this cure. It's not worth the end of both of our lives.”

 

Snape caught Harry's wrist as he was pulling away, “It is. I have to save you. I might not have the same reasons as Lord Slytherin. I owe it to you…..”

 

Harry saw a look in Snape’s eyes, a look that showed he was being haunted by ghosts. “I don't want to be the cause of your misery.”

 

Harry saw something that Snape would probably deny till his dying day. He had a small smile which was slightly sorrowful but it was a smile; and that's all that mattered to Harry. A smile that was meant for him.

  
  


“Hey Luna.”

 

Harry wondered if she practiced her walking, it was almost as if she was floating. A graceful ghost-like walk, but very much alive. She swayed and weaved delicately like the moonbeams that surrounded the object she was named after. 

  
  
  


“Hello Harry.”

Her smile was wistful but now it was marred by something that seemed familiar. 

 

An emotion that Harry had been all too familiar with in his childhood. An emotion he started to feel after falling in love with Tom. 

 

“Good for nothing brat. Freakish is what it is Vernon.”

The fat man harrumphed in agreement while Petunia continued on with her rant. “He doesn't smile and he doesn't cry. Like he knows he's an unwanted little  _ freak. _ ” Yet even if little Harry cried and smiled, Petunia would have still found everything he did to be an abomination. Perhaps it would have been better if little Harry wailed at the top his lungs like the fat maggot that Petunia and Vernon did faces to, those faces always wanted to make little Harry cry. No, his quietness had led to Petunia’s hatred for him grow. It reminded her of when she was younger and her parents doted on the “perfect baby.”

 

“Why couldn't Petunia have been this easy to take care of?”

“Lily sure is a fast learner. They do say the younger siblings are smarter.”

 

Harry's eyes watered as Petunia tightened his nappy too much and started to whimper. Cold eyes looked down upon the emerald eyed infant. She put the baby back in the cupboard and went to see her precious Dudders. The little infant stuck in the dusty cupboard learned fast that he wasn't wanted. Instead it entertained itself with the spiders that would play a game with him. They would weave in and out of his reach, evading his grasp. Sometimes they would fall on his cheek and tickle him gently. These spiders weren't magical or even supposed to be intelligent, but Harry always had an immense magical core since birth. And with his need for companionship and affection made his magic seep into these spiders. Providing him what little affection these eight legged arachnids could provide. 

As Harry grew his Aunt Petunia decided he shouldn't be a little freeloader anymore. She threw old rags at him, a bucket and some soap and told him to clean. Little Harry stared dumbly at her, not knowing what ‘cleaning’ was. Aggravated, Petunia screamed at little Harry and threw him in the cupboard only to bring him out later and repeat the cycle. 

Little Harry eventually found out what cleaning was, and found his little fingers tired and tingly because of the strong smelling liquid his Aunt made him use. He lay on his little old mattress and often wondered why they hated him so much. Why didn't his Aunt like him as much as she liked Dudley, even though he was uglier and louder. Deep down Harry knew that if he did what Dudley did on a regular basis he wouldn't be given anything to eat in probably forever. Little Harry cried softly in the night, soft enough so that he wouldn't wake up his Aunt and Uncle. 

 

Harry fell asleep that day and heard a voice singing to him in his dreams. Like on of those songs Aunt Petunia would sing to Dudley in vain. 

**_Sleep little one,_ **

**_Please don't cry,_ **

**_I would promise you the moon,_ **

**_If to only make you smile,_ **

**_I'll get you a stone,_ **

**_That can turn back time,_ **

**_Sleep little one,_ **

**_It will be alright,_ **

**_Don't worry or fret,_ **

**_I will watch over you even in the darkest of nights,_ **

**_Don't be scared,_ **

**_I'll be by your side,_ **

**_Hiding you from the world,_ **

**_Where no one can see you,_ **

**_Sleep little one,_ **

**_You'll be safe I promise,_ **

**_The sun has said goodbye,_ **

**_It's time to close your eyes,_ **

**_The night has cast its spell,_ **

**_It's time for dreams of dragons,_ **

**_Of wands and werewolves,_ **

**_Of magics long forgotten,_ **

**_Of a world meant just for you._ **

 

He didn't remember the words when he woke up, but he woke up with a little smile on his face. He imagined his mom, whoever she might have been sang to him what he heard in his dreams.

Little Harry hummed when Dudley was having a play date at a neighbor's house and Vernon was at work. It made the chores easier and the cleaning a little more bearable, the chemicals stung a little less. 

Harry had friends, except they weren't boys. Instead they were flowers, a few weeks ago Petunia told him he would be taking care of the garden. She handed him a book about gardening and expected him to read it. Much to her agitation Harry was already able to put words together, while her Dudley was just developing at a normal pace. This made the boy more freakish in her mind, she often tried to forget that Lily had those same eyes when curious when she was younger. Petunia rid herself of those memories, where Lily still didn't have magic. Times where her parents still doted on her, and praised her for taking care of her younger sister. 

 

Harry hummed as he weeded the garden and made sure each plant was healthy and thriving. He saw a little snake poke it's head from beneath the pile of weeds he pulled yesterday. They stared at each other for a while till the snake moved closer to flicker his tongue at him. “I'm not food.”

The little snake looked up to the boy and hissed. Almost as if he was scoffing at the idea, but the little snake settled in the forest of flowers and Harry caught a little cricket which it happily ate.

“So you don't have a name, Mr. Snake. Neither do I. Unless boy or freak is a name, but I don't think it is.”

The little snake understood to some level, and the little boy's magic helped. 

“It's okay. You don't have to have a name to be somebody. I mean Dudley talked about how the neighbors daughter changed her name to Cherry. It almost gave Petunia a heart attack, but Aunt Petunia is named after a flower. Weird, right?”

The little snake hissed, not that the boy knew, but it was speaking about how names weren't needed for snakes. Maybe the boy was a snake, he certainly had the tongue for one. 

The snake watched as the little boy worked in the heat and went to the hose to carefully drip the heated water onto his flowery pink tongue. The snake just lay there wondering if the boy would be better off as a flower. He certainly was prettier than most horrible two-legged giants his age, but the boy would certainly not feed him crickets if he was a flower. 

The little snake began to recede into a safer space and the boy bid him goodbye. Eyes of longing followed the snake, after all life would certainly be much pleasant if he weren't stuck with the Dursleys. Harry often talked or hummed to the snake the song from his dreams. Not knowing the words but the sweet melody that accompanied the voice as it promised him the world.

Yet those days also came to the end, Harry waited anxiously as he tended to the garden for the snake to appear. His heart ached as he had to go inside to finish the daily chores before Petunia came back from the neighbors house. Tears were shed that night because little Harry realized how incredibly lonely he was surrounded by people who were considered family. And fear…...fear that something befell the little snake that kept him company. 

He felt that fear once more when he was in care of the Dursleys but this time for himself. It was Dudley's birthday and for some reason they never trusted him enough to stay by himself. Perhaps they thought he would destroy their house with his freakish self or poison them. Dudley's birthday was filled with presents and whining when he didn't get everything he thought he deserved. Harry thought he deserved a diet and some exercise; he had been reading in books that being severely overweight was dangerous. And Harry knew that's exactly what Vernon and Dudley were, but if he was ever to speak about it they would beat him. They decided to take Harry along to the zoo, which was nice until they came across the snake exhibit. A long snake was lying on top of a rock ignoring the whale and the porpoise knocking on the glass of its home. Harry felt sorry for the snake since all snakes reminded him of his only friend. Soon Piers left to look at the others while Dudley still stayed tapping incessantly at the glass hoping to get its attention. After Dudley got bored he moved on and Harry decided he needed to follow the Dursleys because they had no qualms in leaving him stranded. 

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes as they were now bothering a Diamondback Rattlesnake that was indigenous to the United States and Mexico. All of the sudden Dudley came behind him and shoved him against the little window pane of the exhibit. Piers laughed as Dudley said, “Maybe the little freak here will look appetizing to it.” 

There was anger that bloomed through Harry’s veins and before he knew it the glass had disappeared. His magic seeped into his surroundings, and dozens of angry hisses could be heard. One coming from a rattlesnake ready to launch itself from Harry's shoulder. Dudley and Piers screamed attracting the attention of Petunia and Vernon who soon were stricken with horror. There little boy was in the direct path of a very venomous snake. Vernon came closer to Dudley and soon the slitted eyes turned to the bigger object. Vernon was angry that the little freak had embarrassed them again in front of a perfectly normal person like Piers. He hoped that the boy would get bitten by the snake and they would be done with him. Vernon made the mistake of raising his voice to yell at Harry, startling the boy who was scarred from having a deadly snake on top of him. His magic reacted causing the snake to launch and bite Vernon in the arm. The scream of agony soon spread and spectators watched in fascination as the plump man fell to the floor. The rattlesnake was captured before it could sink its fangs into another victim and Vernon was rushed to the hospital. The zoo had some antidote to the venom, which was given to the the obese man. 

Vernon of course demanded compensation for being bit by one of their animals and almost dying. The zoo took the evidence of their son pushing Harry into the glass and told Vernon if he so much as tried anything they would be suing as well. 

Vernon was furious when he got home, and decided to take his anger out on Harry. The poor boy took the belt, a chair, his uncles fat fists, his feet, and anything his uncle could use that was in the vicinity. Harry lay bruised in the floor bleeding heavily and struggling to breathe. He wondered if he was dying, and wished perhaps he had died a long time ago with his parents in the car crash. He struggled to keep his eyes open fearing that once he closed them, he would never wake up. His vision blurred and he let the voice that was now long forgotten to sing to him. 

 

“Petunia.” The long necked woman turned around to see someone who was very familiar to her. Red hair almost the color of blood by the way the subtle light in this darkness hit her.

_ Drip. Drip. Drip.  _

Petunia’s horror grew as she realized that it was blood dripping from her hair. Bruises and blood were in places that mimicked the ones she had seen on  _ that boy. _ Her eyes were not there just deep black holes. But Petunia could feel it, the judgment and malice held for her. Petunia choked out in her fear, “Lily…..”

The voice would haunt her forever, it was unlike anything she had ever heard. It was undead, it felt as if promised hell without the privilege of knowing death.

“ _ Petunia, Petunia, what should I do? _

_ Should I take a lovely petal from you, _

_ Should I make you blood red, purple, or white, _

_ Should I tear your stem apart, _

_ Or should I rip you from the roots? _

_ Petunia, Petunia what should I do? _

_ Should I tear a lovely petal off from you, _

_ Petunia my dear,  _

_ The darkness calls to you, _

_ As you break your promise to the flower of death, _

_ Petunia, my sister, _

_ You've become weed, _

_ Imagine how mother would feel if she could see, _

_ Imagine how devastated our poor father would be, _

_ Petunia, Petunia, _

_ You reap what you sow, _

_ Just so you know, _

_ I’ll be coming for you.” _

 

Petunia woke up with a scream caught in her throat and in a cold sweat. She left to the bathroom to cry, and went down to see if the brat was still alive. Relief flooded her, not from knowing that he was alive but from the fear of Lily coming back from the dead to haunt her in her dreams. Blaming her for the death of her child, that Petunia promised begrudgingly to take in.

Her husband woke up in the morning, and was about to drag the boy out of his cupboard when Petunia stopped him.

“No. It's enough Vernon. I will not have her wretched ghost haunting me for your actions!” 

Vernon grew red with anger but Petunia was firm. Dudley still chased him after he recovered, and he still did chores and cooked. But he wasn't beat again, no Petunia was too scared for that to ever happen again. Scared that her eyeless sister with blood dripping from her hair, and the wounds her son had would come for her. She hated looking at Harry from then on, especially those eerie green eyes for the fear that black bottomless holes would replace them.

Harry saw fear in his Aunt's eyes after the day uncle Vernon beat him half to death, he knew better than think it was fear for his safety. No it was fear of him, that he would do something that would destroy her or repay her for all her wrongs against him. 

 

He saw this fear in Luna’s eyes but it was different. It was fear of losing something, and it surprised Harry since she knew him for such a short time. She was so open unlike Snape or Tom, and so very scared. “Why are you scared Luna?” 

She looked at him with tears filling her eyes, “you are my first friend. You can't leave me alone.” 

Harry hugged her and patted her back as she cried softly as she mumbled about things Harry didn't understand. Luna fell asleep on the side of his bed. Harry wanted to walk around the manor again and was drawn to the room filled with the founder's artifacts. He wondered how Tom had gotten them all, but then again he assumed being a Lord came with a fair amount of money. He looked at the Gryffindor sword, it was beautiful and he knew why his ancestor was so fond of it in his writings.

The man had loved the sword how many loved sport brooms nowadays. That's why he was so against the idea of not returning it to the Goblin nation. It had aggravated Slytherin, the trouble he was causing all because of a stupid sword. He could just imagine the hurt look Gryffindor gave to Slytherin when the green serpent commented his opinion. 

He had read in the journals on how Godric and Salazar used to be lovers, until they had to produce heirs. They still loved each other till the end, Harry found out that a lot of history had been lost regarding Hogwarts. He would have loved to see it, it seemed like something magnificent. He wondered if he would feel at home just like Gryffindor mentioned he did after they finished creating it. 

Yet there was something humming with magic in the side of the corner. It felt alive or perhaps really close to it. Harry got closer to it, and it felt so very familiar. It had a freshness to it that he had not felt in a long while. Like cold air that hit your lungs when the leaves turned red and flowers went into slumber. 

Harry soon arrived in front of what was the source, it was a leather journal. Harry giggled, he couldn't help himself. It was just very hard to imagine Tom keeping a journal, it was cute. He was surprised when the case around it seemed to melt away and Harry touched the cover. It was soft and well kept to his surprise, well it should be since it had probably been in the case since it was written in. 

Harry never kept journals even when he worked in the field he had enjoyed having a clipboard with computer paper. It seemed less constricting and easier to write, but those were times of the past. Tom didn't want to let him out too much now, worried that he would exhaust himself.

Yet for some reason, Tom seemed like a person to write his plots in a small bound book.

Harry opened the book and was surprised as ink seemed to speak across the sheet of paper. You could see as it spread throughout the fibers, yet it created an elegant script. He did not expect it to create a sentence, and certainly did not expect it to greet him. 

 

_ Hello, _

_ I have been waiting to meet you. What is your name? _

 


	4. As I Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want for Christmas is comments and Kudos lol. I decided to do a winter class and am regretting it so bad. But I have finally planned out this fanfic, any ideas for dates? I do have some ideas that will happen (probably), Tom will never admit to them being dates though. I do NOT own Harry Potter! Hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!

The journal was in the back of Harry's mind, he couldn't ignore the beautiful script that was now engraved in his memories. He was so stunned at the sentience of the object that bolted from the room. His lungs had paid the price and his coughing woke up Luna who fretted like a hummingbird all around him.

She called for one of the house elves to bring medicine, after his coughing subsided he took the potion. Soon the darkness took him into the world of slumber.

 

**_There are wonders in this world,_ **

**_Some can be seen,_ **

**_Some only felt,_ **

**_Some are believed to be too great,_ **

**_Others deserving a hellish fate,_ **

**_Many have searched of ways to hide from the all seeing eye,_ **

**_Only to watch the threads fall apart,_ **

**_Others work to defy death and life,_ **

**_To find madness and sanity on par,_ **

**_Remember the world was not always this way,_ **

**_Change happens,_ **

**_And the world goes on,_ **

**_Yet there is always those who seek,_ **

**_The ultimate power in order to feel complete,_ **

**_Remember my child,_ **

**_The world is not only black and white,_ **

**_It also has shades of grey._ **

 

Pain. It was all he felt when he woke up, only vaguely remembering the voice that in his dreams. He saw a familiar hooked nose and several eyes full of worry. “How are you?”

“It hurts,” he rasped closing his eyes to block out the gleaming light coming from the morning sun. Snape began to retrieve potions while Tom came to sit at his side. “I told you to stay in bed Harry. What in Merlin's name was going through your head when you overexerted yourself.”

 

“I can't Tom. I can't wither away in a bed. I refuse to, I won't do that again.” He saw the anger brimming in Tom's eyes, even as he looked away from Harry.

“You won't. I'll have someone with you all hours of the day making sure this doesn't happen again.”

Despair ran through Harry, “No Tom. Please don't….”

“That's enough Harry. What if you had collapsed and you hadn't been treated right away to relieve your lungs of the extra work. _Do you not UNDERSTAND you get closer to death with every step you take!”_ Tom leered over Harry who never saw this side of Tom before. And his eyes held the same emotions as Luna’s, all their eyes did, fear that they were losing him.

“ _Please Tom don't do this to me.._.I promise I'll be more careful.”

The last thing Harry needed was a babysitter, he wanted to to cling to normalcy for as long as he could.

“ **_No._ ** ”

And with that he stormed out of the room, leaving a slightly distraught Harry.  Snape then turned to the boy's whose eyes the flames emanating from opposite side of the room danced in. “This is for your benefit Potter. This potion may help in oxygenating your blood but it only works every few hours. And over exertion can make its effects fade faster. Lord Slytherin is worried for you, please understand this Harry.”

Luna nodded along, “O Harry you gave me such a fright. It won't be so bad, I'll ask Tom if I can be the one to look after you.”

 

They saw a flash of something cross his emerald eyes, and dread filled them. Those eyes were blank, eyes of someone defeated ready to give in. “That isn't living though. I planned to live my life quietly out till I died.”

Snape’s grip on the empty bottle he was holding tightened and Luna’s smile disappeared.

“Harry I brought a book of flowers, the catalog from your shop. We can spend the rest of the day planning the garden.” Snape took this cue to leave and warn their Lord of Harry's mindset.

Harry nodded and motioned for Luna to sit beside him as they went through all the flowers in the book. Hoping that it would distract from the somber atmosphere.

 

Snape hurried to his Lord's study where he knocked even though the magic that seeped out from within was violent and heavy. It promised pain and death, but he needed to tell the Lord.

“ _What do you want Severus? Make it quick._ ”

Severus quickly stepped into the room and spoke, “I know you care for the boy my Lord. I agree with you on keeping a closer eye on the boy, he attracts trouble. Yet you must know that limiting is only hurting him.”

The magic began to roll of his Lord in waves, Severus knew if he didn't talk fast he might end up at the end of his Lord's wand.

“Harry is beginning to show signs of depression, and that is as dangerous as his sickness. He will lose his will to fight being bound to only the inside of the manor.”

Severus felt it harder to remain standing wanting to fall to the floor as the magic suffocated him.

“ _Explain Severus, what would you have me do?”_

“Reward him, motivate him. Take him outside, on trips to make sure he stays happy and let it be a reward for dealing with these experimental treatments.”

Severus did not move for what felt like eternity under the harsh gaze of his Lord. “Very well. I was planning to take him to Hogwarts anyways. And I will make sure that while he has someone watching him, he will have some time to himself.”

“Thank you my Lord.”

He soon left to continue with his research and look over the progression of other potion masters on the cure.

Luna smiled at Harry while he pointed at each flower that once Tom knew what they meant; or perhaps he had all the flowers memorized because Harry was a florist, would make Tom know how much Harry cared for him. She saw his passion for greenery was like hers for all things unseen and unthought of.

“Why do you like plants Harry, well you focused more on flowers correct?”

Harry nodded as he flipped through the pages of the book, skimming over specimens he was used to feeling and see in thriving in the sun. “Yes. I majored in Botany in the muggle world but I also got my a masters Herbology around the same time. American schooling had magic and muggle degrees side by side. Though sometimes it could be stressful telling the world's apart. You have to remember that muggles don't know what Mandrakes are.”

Luna giggled, “it sounds wonderful. Hogwarts is a beautiful place. Yet with all the nargles, it stains and shimmers a little less than it could.”

Harry nodded as he took notes of what he had to order from his own store. “Things often are less beautiful when arrogance and ignorance are present.”

Harry's eyes grew heavy and he felt as the covers moved, the book was lifted away and Luna began to sing.

A song he had heard before, one that he could never remember when he woke.

 

Harry worked hard in order to get outstanding grades in school. He knew that he made Aunt Petunia and Vernon hate him more, because their pig couldn't get a passing grade. He wasn't an idiot to sabotage his future, his ability to get away from them. He was just counting the days. When the letter came he thought he could be free, but was then showed the bars and shackles of such a beautiful world. They were just sprinkled with fancy words and gold in order to seem more favorable; he owed the Goblins for pointing him in the right direction. And Harry didn't want to escape one cage to trade it in for a smaller one. He might be young but he wasn't naive. He stopped hoping that someone would save him, stopped hoping that someone would show up; that anyone would show up. He stopped hoping when he wished for death, a little relief, and then life spit in his face. Having to clean the house and yard with broken bones and bruises, was something that burned whatever hope he had for a miracle was gone. It made him bitter for a long time, it made him driven to aim for security.

 

What a joke, life just laughed in his face and punched him in the lungs.

 

He remembered this sleepless nights, the horrible tests, and group projects. He remembered not going out or involving himself in stuff, because his childhood made him lose something. If you couldn't trust blood relatives, who could you trust?

 

No one. Just yourself, and he did. He ended up graduating with the highest rank, and getting offered a job off the bat. In the end, he lost it all with the tickling sensation in his chest. He realized how alone he was, he had no one to tell or confide in. His death would go unnoticed and uncared about. And it was his fault, he chose to ignore people, men and women alike. Yet part of him didn't regret it, it led him back to the Wizard world and to Tom.

 

Tom. Someone who was almost the exact opposite of Harry and similar in all the ways that mattered. A beautiful paradox, a riddle, that Harry would never grow tired of trying to solve. His wine red eyes and small smirk, it made Harry's heart race and breath catch without hurting. Who knew how to battle with words and Harry had never found such a worthy opponent. There was always the danger of his mouth getting him in trouble, but he was never scared with Tom. He often goaded him and teased him but Tom took it with such a grace, it made people like Lucius Malfoy envious.

Harry knew that falling in love with Tom was the best and worst thing that ever happened to him. He fell in love with a man who hurt him in so many ways, but was so captivating that Harry could forget. He could get lost in his eyes and his words, that he could forget that he was dying.

 

Forget that shortly after he bloomed, his roots were disintegrating.  

 

Harry could only stare at the flames in his room after waking up. The potions were starting to become less effective, but Tom didn't need to know that. For now he just enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the ease that the short smooth breaths he was taking were just subtly uncomfortable. Harry closed in his eyes and just as he was about to fall asleep, a fine script was all he saw.

 

_Hello,_

_I have been waiting to meet you. What is your name?_

 

Harry got up and looked around for where Luna put the quill he had been writing with. He finally found it and the ink bottle was on the nightstand. He grabbed his wand and opened the door quietly. Slowly making sure that his bare feet made no sound on the pristine floors of the manor he made it to the room. And just like last time he saw as the case around the diary seemed to dissolve, beckoning him to come closer.

 

He opened the leather covered and he saw the words that proved that this was more than just a diary. It had to be something else or at least enchanted to engage with the reader like this.

 

But why protect an enchanted diary of all things.

_Hello,_

_I see you are back. What is your name?_

 

Harry pondered for a moment whether he should answer.

**_My name is Harry James Potter-Black._ **

 

Harry was amazed as the ink seeped and disappeared into the page.

_Nice to meet you Harry. Is there a reason you are in the manor?_

**_Tom is keeping me here to keep a close eye on me. What are you?_ **

It was weird that he could feel the object pondering about its response.

_I am a magical item. Are you an enemy for Tom to have to keep an eye on? It seems odd to have an enemy free around the manor._

 

**_No. Tom doesn't want me to die, I am also not entirely free to roam around anymore._ **

 

_So you are sick?_

 

**_Yes. My lungs are degrading. I had an episode and Tom wants someone to be with me at all times now._ **

 

_I see. Well you should know that Tom has never had someone he truly cared about. You must be very special._

 

**_I'm not. I have to go._ **

 

_Please come again to talk with me sometime soon._

 

Harry wondered what enchantments the diary had on it to interact so smoothly, but he thought it was probably something similar to how portraits were made. But then again, this was Tom that he was talking about.

Harry was back in his room just in time for Tom's early morning visits. “You are awake? Is everything alright.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah it was just a bad dream.”

Tom hummed and stared at him, Harry tried not to squirm under his gaze. “Would you like to see Hogwarts?”

Harry gasped and jumped Tom before the man could react. Tom was sprawled indignantly on the floor with a excited Harry on top of him. Harry reminded him of an excited niffler, Harry's smile was brighter than it seemed in a while. Tom hadn't realized how much Harry's smiles had dimmed.

Tom wondered whether when setting his eyes upon Hogwarts would Harry feel just at home as he once did. “We'll apparate there. And we can take the boats, it's something of a first year tradition. I think you would like it.” Harry smiled widely, he had heard about Hogwarts. The oldest Wizarding school for young witches and wizards, founded by some of the strongest magical users. It was pretty well known for the alumni that exited it's ancient doors. But most importantly it's where his mother and father met. It was a place that connected him to his parents, only it had golden bars and chains.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and with a pop they were gone.

Tom led him along and Harry couldn't help but feel as the faint humming of magic beckoning him to come closer. “Come on Harry.” Harry took Tom's hand and climbed aboard the boat wondering how Tom could be so graceful it seemed like the boat needn't be there. He could imagine Tom on top of the water, perhaps he could. Harry ducked his head and then it came into view. A wave of emotion caught in his throat, it was welcoming him and promising him safety. “Home. It feels like home.” Tom saw as tears became small rivers on Harry's face.

“It's beautiful Tom.”

Tom smiled gently catching Harry off guard, “yes it is. Come I'll show you around.”

Harry insisted that they go to the library to Tom's amusement, the Great Hall was visited shortly after. “Students won't be back till September, we've got the castle all to ourselves.”

Harry nodded looking at the colors coordinating with each table. “There are four houses correct?”

“O yes. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and the best house is of course Slytherin.”

“So your old house then?”

“Yes. Sit down Harry we can call the house elves to get us something to eat.”

Harry thanked the elves and they burst into tears as they left. “Would you like to get sorted….”

“No.”

Tom looked surprised at Harry interrupting him so quickly. “Why?”

“It's better not to feed the fantastical Tom. How can one miss something they've never had? Taking just a glimpse would be its own form of torture.”

Tom's mouth thinned at this, “I thought you said it was like home..”

“I do not fault you in trying to share it with me Tom. It is home but at the same time it is not. It is no longer what it used to be.”

Tom pushed his plate away and seemed to be displeased. “Please elaborate Harry.”

“I feel her magic. I feel the residual anger of having her children robbed from her. Muggleborns she shall never be able to protect from both Purebloods and muggles. Half-bloods that she could only provide somewhere alone to cry! I see it. This is your home Tom, not mine.”

Tom's magic was agitated and Harry knew this would happen. Tom was never the kind to like hearing opposition, but it needed to be said. Harry would be her voice, a voice long forgotten to even Tom who she used to help. Even if it meant earning Tom's displeasure, but part of him couldn't help but panic at facing an angry Tom. Harry turned and ran, he might not be able to use his magic anymore. But the magic of others was always so immense and harsh, it made his lungs itch. It made it hurt even more than usual, he just needed to get away. He ran until he collapsed onto the cold stone floor, magic from Hogwarts seeped into his skin soothing him. Soothing his aching lungs that were failing to provide him oxygen, Harry's eyes closed.

“Harry!”

Tom was angry with the boy in his arms, but also with himself. He forgot how sensitive Potter was to magic, of course Tom's rage would affect him. It was Tom's fault that Harry was pale and in a cold sweat. It was his fault that Harry had run and now his heartbeat was so soft that it made Tom afraid. He ran to the nursery and quickly grabbed the potions needed, thank merlin Snape still made potions for Hogwarts.

“Is everything alright Lord Slytherin?”

Tom looked over to the mediwitch and nodded, “yes. Thank you.”

“There is another bed you can sleep on, it seems he'll be recovering until tomorrow.”

Tom's eyes closed still thinking about Harry's words.

 

Tom looked up and saw he was surrounded by green and silver, he had to remind himself he wasn't at the orphanage anymore. No his life had changed with this giant stone building. He knew that he had always been different, but even amongst wizards he was unique. He could talk to snakes but he could also feel the magic of Hogwarts, it was inviting and warm even when his own house was not.

They called him “Mudblood” and told him that his kind shouldn't be in their house. Tom would show them, he didn't escape the orphanage just to transfer to another place of misery.

 

Suddenly the scenery changed and he saw Harry, in the Room of Requirement crying. “Harry what are you doing here?”

Harry looked up at Tom, clothes in tatters and along his bare chest was ‘ _Mudblood’_. Part of his brain reeled back in horror as the other part was still trying to process the scene before him. He saw the bruises along his arms and face, it changed once again to the infirmary. It was the Mediwitch, “he was attacked and raped, the poor boy won't talk. He's scared. The worst part is that even if we do call the authorities he's a half-blood they will throw him to the dementors for slander.”

It was the observatory, Harry's wild hair was softly waving in the slight wind. And he felt her, Hogwarts trying to reach at the boy before him. Tom felt his stomach drop as Harry took a step up onto the edge.

“Please don't! Harry!”

A whisper of a voice was all that was heard, “I'm sorry.”

Tom ran only to see him slip right out of his hands; eyes closed and tears were running down his face.

 

Tom gasped as he jerked out of bed, and quickly went over to the man lying in the next bed over. Touching him to make sure he was real and feeling his pulse to make sure he was alive. Tom went back to his own cot knowing that Harry was alive, but couldn't help but feel that dream was something more. Like it was what would have happened and he couldn't stop thinking about how he would have gotten a report about a young half-blood jumping to his death and thinking nothing of it. Eventually Tom's own eyes shut without his permission and his mind subsided in the thoughts of a lifeless body at the bottom of the astronomy tower.

Tom opened his eyes and was immediately attacked by the bright light that came in through the windows. He looked to the right and then back only to quickly turn to the right again. Harry was gone, his bed was left undone and the fear of last night's dream started to grip his chest. Tom let his magic out to locate the Potter Lord near the Forbidden forest. He allowed his magic to propel him toward only to stop and see Harry feeding Thestrals raw meat. It was an eery sight, their black leathery wings gently draped at their sides. Yet it also seemed like they were purposely surrounding Harry with their bodies. Almost, as if to comfort him which Tom disliked these magical beings were correlated with death. Something that Harry should stay as far away as possible from.

“Harry we have to go now. Please do finish up.”

Harry smiled and came over to Tom who cleaned him up with a quick spell. “You can see them, you have seen death?”

 

Harry attempted a smile and it came out like a pained grimace, “All I have to do is look in the mirror and see death Tom.”

“Harry.”

Harry chuckled and reached out for Tom's hand who wasn't opposed to it. “Have you ever ridden a Thestrals? They are pretty gentle compared to Griffins. It's also pretty funny to see people confused when you seem to be riding on air.”

“Who did you see die Harry?”

 

They were walking back to the castle probably for breakfast and Harry knew Tom wasn't going to let this go. “I was around 7 and was usually looked after by the lady across the street. She had too many cats but they all seemed to like me. She usually watched me when I was left at Aunt Petunia's home. I was just sitting in the living room, and she was on her rocking chair. It seemed like she went to sleep. I just remembered how I waited for her breathing to start again. I sat there in shock, not knowing what to do. Aunt Petunia came to fetch me when she just noticed I was in some kind of state. Apparently it isn't normal to be frozen while looking at a dead body. Aunt Petunia dragged me out and called emergency service. I feel like I'm forgetting something important about that day but it wasn't something I could openly voice.”

 

Harry just listened to their shoes hitting the stones of Hogwarts to forget the thumping of his heart that day. “I found out she had something close to an aneurysm.”

 

“You need to eat Harry.”

Tom added more food on his plate and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 

“This was nice Tom. I want to thank you for bringing me here even though you didn't have to.”

Harry felt as arms wrapped around him and soon with another small pop they were back. “I have some research to do. I ask that you refrain from doing anything stupid.”

Harry agreed and watched Tom's receding back.

“Are you my babysitter?”

He saw as Bellatrix came into his room after entering it himself. “My Lord said little Potter needs to be watched so he wouldn't drop dead.”

He felt the sneer in her voice, “Where is Luna then.”

“The little airhead has a job.” Harry didn't like the name she called Luna by but it was better if he didn't aggravate someone who could kill him. “If you don't like me why are you looking after me?” Bellatrix looked at him like if he asked the stupidest question in existence, “you never deny Lord Slytherin’s orders child. I don’t see what he sees in you.”

 

“Neither do I.” She studied him to see if he was was possibly lying or being sarcastic and saw he neither. “All I see is a pretty face, but that’s fading quickly.” Harry smiled, “did you just call me pretty.” If looks could kill he would have dropped dead there and then, he went back and started to write the flowers that Luna needed to order.

 

_Azaleas, Take care of yourself for me. Camellias of pink, red, and white: You are the flame within my heart. Carnations of pink, red, and striped: Sorry I can’t be with you,I’ll never forget you, and My heart aches for you. Purple hyacinths to tell you I am sorry. Cyclamens for Goodbye. Lily-of-the-Valley because you’ve made my life complete._

 

Tears began to wet the pages, the quill fell out of his hand and he covered his face. He felt the weight of the book leave and he turned to his side away from Bellatrix letting his silent tears fall. Tom would move on, eventually, and this was his way of selfishly staying there as a reminder. His love for Tom would be written in the language of flowers.

 

Bellatrix looked at the flowers he chose, as a Pureblood witch it was proper for her to know their meanings. She figured out what meanings they probably meant and she set the book down. Bellatrix was cruel  and probably a bit mad but she understood what the boy was feeling. She too had fallen in love with the Dark Lord, and she had been rejected for him. She wanted to be angry but part of herself found sympathy for the boy, he was being torn away from Tom. Bellatrix would have rather lost her sanity that leave her Lord. She also saw a lot of Regulus and Sirius in the boy, both whom she was fond of when she was younger. It had been a bitter pill to swallow when they both died, after all she was a Black. And Blacks put family above all else, it was an unsaid rule. Sirius’ betrayal had been a slap to the entire Black family and herself. She saw as his hands trembled and she knew why, doing this was accepting that Tom would eventually move on. It was Harry's blessing for Tom to move on, and they both knew it.

Bellatrix remembered his parents and out of both of them she respected Lily Evans the most. Not that she would ever admit it out loud even if she was under a Crucio. Evans was lioness and it showed, she had imagination and power. Bellatrix remembered when one of the Slytherins had picked on Snape in their younger years. She blasted the boy across the room and embarrassed him with spells that would put the Marauders to shame. From then on there was an agreement that Snape and Lily were not to be messed with. No one wanted to be under the eerie gaze of her eyes, eyes that belonged to the fires found in the underworld to punish the most despicable of souls. Bellatrix thought it was probably what made James Potter fall in love with her, after all he had been there to witness the incident.

She remembered James Potter with a slight disgust, for a Pureblood he acted like a Half-blood. The boy was raised somewhat correctly since his mother was a Black. Bellatrix and Narcissa could never figure out what went wrong and Lucius always blamed Dumbledore. James Potter was rude, loud, and an idiot. She never saw any charm to him and wondered why Evans ever married him. But she has always thought trash went well with trash, and that's what they both were.

The boy in front of her was supposed to be trash, but if she even thought that her Lord would probably kill her without a second thought. He was weird that was for sure. He smiled at her even though she wasn't kind to him and he greeted her warmly. Even her own mother rarely did that, but then again her mother never wanted to marry her father. Maybe that's why her Lord liked him, the boy was _nice_ without some ulterior motive. “Hello Lady Lestrange, I see some of the Nargles have left you. Please don't spread them to Harry he already has enough.”

Bellatrix sneered, “I need my beauty sleep, watch the brat.”

 

Luna went to look at Harry and sighed, “O my little heliopath you burn everything you touch, and Bellatrix has just become your next victim.” She smiled and started to hum as the Humdingers mumbled things that perhaps would happen or would not. They mumbled tantalizing half truths about the young man that lay in bed. Luna just held his hand while he slept and hoped that one would come true, one that would keep him at her side. Hoping to provide comfort from the loneliness he was feeling. Such sorrow could be dangerous for a heliopath, it could dim their fire or distinguish it altogether. She had seen the same thing Tom had seen today at one point, Harry's death seemed inevitable and it scared her.

 

Few things ever truly scared Luna Lovegood.

 

Harry woke to find Luna asleep at his side, so he carefully got up from his bed and grabbed the quill and ink.

He made it all the way to the diary without attracting attention.

_Hello Harry,_

_How are you feeling today?_

**_Hello. I am okay, do you have a name?_ **

_Yes. You may call me Riddle. Does Tom know you are talking to me?_

**_No. Why? Should he?_ **

_He would be displeased but not furious._

**_Would it be best if I not tell him?_ **

_Yes, let's not worry him. There is no harm of interacting with me._

**_Okay. I trust you._ **

_Do you trust others so easily?_

**_No. But I can feel your magic, it is like Tom's. But at the same time it is not._ **

_What do you mean?_

**_Your magic feels wild and younger. Tom's is more aged and refined. Your magic is still beautiful in its own way._ **

_Thank you. No one I know has ever told me that. I can feel your magic and even though it is weak it is warm._

Harry blushed once that was written and he felt the magic of the diary feel pleased.

_Tell me about yourself Harry. I would love to learn more about you._

**_What would you like to know?_ **

_Anything or everything._

**_Well I can tell you about the time I blew up my not-aunt like a balloon on accident._ **

_Please do._

 

Harry was 13 when Uncle Vernon announced that his sister was visiting. Harry could tell that Aunt Petunia didn't like Not-aunt Marge, it was mainly because of the dog she brought with her. Ripper was a mean dog but for some reason he stayed away from Harry, Petunia always thought it added to the boy's freakiness. Uncle Vernon gave Harry a hard look before leaving but it wasn't the same since the zoo. The scar was still there and it reminded them every day that one wrong action could cause accidental magic with horrific consequences. It reminded them to keep their hands to themselves, and to keep their mouths shut. Not-aunt Marge had not learned this yet and Vernon never told her that Harry did not go to a school for delinquent boys. She arrived and greeted the smaller hot air balloon with great enthusiasm, Petunia preened at Marge’s words about Dudley being handsome and well bred. Harry wondered what dog Dudley would make but that would be insulting the canine species. If anything Dudley was a species that mimic dogs but was that horrible cheap version that everyone secretly hated but never said it outloud.

When Not-aunt Marge saw him her nose wrinkled with disgust and she then looked at Ripper. Harry knew that she was encouraging the dog to attack him, but thankfully the dog seemed to want nothing to do with Harry Potter. Harry went back to cooking dinner for the family of oversized whales. Harry sat down even though he usually didn't, Marge always said it was to keep an eye on him so he finds cause any trouble. “Boy should be thankful you took him in. Especially with his no good parents, I always knew that sister of yours was no good. Never understood how you were related to her.” The glass that was in her hand broke and they turned to Harry with eyes shooting daggers.

“Must have been holding it too tight, I don't know my own strength.” She seemed almost pleased with herself and it was starting to piss Harry off. “Yet then Vernon here told me she married that drunk and criminal, thought that girl couldn't stoop any lower. It was no surprise that they died the way they did, good riddance I say.”

That was it for Harry, he could possibly forget her words but those she just spoke were unforgivable. He had read his mother's journal kept in the Potter vault, and he knew the truth. He played along with Petunia and Vernon just to humor them and keep them sedated.

“Shut your mouth.”

The shock on all of their faces was priceless and it was something Harry would come to savor for years to come. “What did you say boy?!”

“Keep my parents out of your mouth. They weren't drunks or criminals, if you want to see a criminal look across the table from you. I recently found out I've been paying in order to get abused and scraps not fit for a dog!”

Petunia gasped and Vernon started to turn purple and was about to shout but Harry raised his hand and silenced him. Uncle Vernon grabbed his throat in horror, no sound came out and Harry turned to Marge.

“Your filthy mouth shouldn't even mention my parents, who knows what kind of bacteria reside your mouth with your constant ass kissing. You think this family is so perfect and proper, when in reality they lie to you on a daily basis. I'm not in some school for delinquent boys, I am actually in a private school I am paying for myself. If it wasn't for the fact that I am not of age yet, I wouldn't be caught dead here!”

His anger was harsh and his magic reacted accordingly, he wanted her gone. He wanted her to leave and embarrassed because she didn't deserve to talk about his parents like that. He saw her grow but he reeled in his emotions, he couldn't attract the attention of the Ministry. Not-aunt Marge was impossibly large, “it will wear off, I suggest you don't say anything that will extend it. I have seem to lost my appetite, if you'll excuse me.” Marge began to wail and Vernon had passed out, Dudley was still in shock and Petunia….she was seeing a ghost. Petunia was left dealing with the aftermath after that they pretended like he didn't exist. He was more than fine with that.

_How amusing and impressive. Did Hogwarts add wandless magic to its curriculum?_

**_I would not know. I did not attend Hogwarts._ **

_What. Why?_

**_It is very different from what it used to be. I am half-blood, there are restrictions to what I would be able to do there. It is extremely prejudice against anyone who is not Pureblood. I had a tutor in magic till I was able to transfer to America without the permission of my relatives._ **

Harry felt the displeasure emanating from the dairy.

_Please inform me of the changes if you would be so kind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, if you have depression or thoughts of suicide please reach out to someone. Suicide is never the answer and it will have irreversible damage.


	5. Grains Descend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not dead. Surprise. At this moment I'm very satisfied with this chapter. Also I understand that canon Snape is a dick, but my Snape is a little bit less douche-y lol. I also cried writing it, so I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate Comments and kudos. I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Perhaps they were hated by fate, or maybe they were loved by ill will. Each so similar and yet they turned out so very different.

His birth was only met by one pair of eyes filled with love, his mother. Eileen Snape née Prince was a Pureblood who had married an abusive muggle, and was disowned by her family for doing so. He was a man who was heavy with his hand and found his existence in alcohol. Eileen was not strong in magic or by physical means, but she always protected her son. Gave him a smile and told him about the wonders of magic and of Hogwarts to distract from their less than ideal life. She taught him the proper stance and the elegance he should hold himself with. And she would often tell him to run off before his father came; she wanted to protect him from all the bad in the world. Yet she and her son lived with a monster she had married.  

Severus Snape loved his mother but there was resentment of living with Tobias Snape. He hated her because she was weak and frail, and because he loved her so much she had to put him through this. Every day she would smile and tell him to go have fun with Lily, while she faced his father's wrath because of the magic that ran through their blood.

 

Lily Evans was a breath of fresh air; her smiles were so bright when he came into her view. Her parents even though they were muggles loved her all the same, only Petunia ruined their perfect little family. Snape didn’t like Petunia she reminded him too much like his father, the fear and jealousy mixed into their eyes. Their sneers and diminutive remarks were incredibly similar, while his father hurt his mother with his fists; Petunia hurt Lily with her words.

To Snape she was a heavenly white Lily in the middle of a meadow of darkness. He envisioned himself as one of the ancient Roman gods, Hades, and she would be his Persephone. With her vibrant green eyes, blood red hair, and a heart too kind and open.

She was his sanctuary, his source of normality even when everything else in the world was wrong. And he would hold onto her no matter what, because he loved Lily Evans.

 

“Slytherin!”

 

There was a twinge of sadness in his heart because Lily had gotten into Gryffindor, and he had heard about the tense rivalry between the two houses. But they had promised they would still be friends no matter which house they go into. And once again Lily was his sanctuary in Hogwarts, while the house was once his mother’s home. It was magnificent as she described it but this was no home for him, they said his blood was dirty and his mother was a traitor. That he had no place in Slytherin and was probably a squib, he showed no emotion and just left with his held head high like his mother had taught him. He had a room to himself and knew that was for the best, but he didn't have his mother kissing him goodnight or telling him that he was the best thing that ever happened to her. He lay in his sheets with a warming charm she had taught him, because the dungeons were always a bit chilly and he imagined her kissing him goodnight.

 

Snape blamed James Bloody Potter, that thing was a menace; he was crude and worst of all a dunderhead. His three stooges he had come to learn were just as bad, Lily had tried to ease things over but he refused to get along with them. He refused to forgive those hooligans, just because they were Gryffindors they got away with murder if they wished their pranks were dangerous. Yet finally his housemates were treating him with civility, or at least showing their distaste for him behind his back. All because he was exceptionally talented in potions, they were all just dunderheads not being able to understand the basics of potions.

 

He remembered when he was called to the Headmaster’s office; he remembered the looks he received from his classmates. Lily had looked worried for him, but he left without a word to see Headmaster Dumbledore. He knew something was wrong because Headmaster Dumbledore was giving him a look of pity and understanding. “Severus, my boy, please sit down.”

Snape felt his chest tightened but he sat, “I regret to inform you that your mother has passed away.”

Snape felt ill and could only see his mother's smiling face, but now he'd never truly see it again. “You have my sympathy, Severus.”

Dumbledore was handing him a handkerchief, Snape hadn't realized he was crying.

“You will be excused from classes to attend her funeral.”

Snape was now numb and nodded, he didn't want to go because then it would make it real. He didn't want to see his father who was probably to blame for her death, but what kind of son would he be if he didn't go.

“Severus...I knew I would find you here. I'm sorry.”

Lily approached him cautiously; lately things have been getting tenser between them. “I….I just need to be alone Lily.”

 

“Okay, but I'm here if you need me Severus.”

 

He saw his drunken father and could only sneer, he managed to get some money from all the favors he did in potions homework to get his mother a proper burial. It stung as he was the only one there to bid her goodbye and lay her to rest.  Hopefully she would find peace in death; Snape realized how alone he was that day.

 

All he had left was Lily.

 

But soon that was fading away too, especially with James Potter slowly digging his way into Lily’s life. And the fragile friendship that they had shattered with one word, he was bitter and furious at the world. Shortly after, he buried himself with the darker aspects of magic. Lucius took him under his wing and introduced him to Lord Slytherin. Lord Slytherin was a man who hated muggles as much as he did. Both bitter over the weak women in their lives and incompetent fathers. Snape found himself immersed in something that was addictive and let him forget the pain that festered inside.

 

His initiation was his own father, the glee and pleasure of seeing the man slowly crumble under him was divine. It was revenge for his mother who died at his hand, and the love that had been stolen from him. He had made a particularly cruel potion for a cruel man, “this is for mother.” He convulsed and pained screams escaped him, slowly his blood was turning into acid but Snape would also have his due. The green light that came from his wand reminded him slightly of Lily’s eyes.

The darkness and ecstasy clouded his mind, his thoughts of Lily did not cease. They only grew and his annoyance with her marriage to the Potter scum spread among the ranks. One day he would get back the love she had once shown him, her smile would once again be his.

 

Until he heard the prophecy, and he knew that Lily was with child. His Lord would not let her live unless the child was outside of her body. He warned Dumbledore and asked him to provide them protection; he would buy time with distracting Lord Slytherin.

 

His Lord had never found out about his treachery, but he knew the Lord had his suspicions. It did not matter anymore if Snape died. Lily was dead and every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by her pale green eyes. When his Lord had killed Lily, Snape had stopped with any and all Dark arts. And slowly the world and his actions became clear, and he couldn't help but feel revolted with himself. He lived in isolation making potions for his Lord who was now the Minister of Magic, and to distract from the death that covered his hands and sullied the wand that had once belonged to his mother. He remembered her smile still as she gave him her wand with a tight smile. It was one of the last possessions she had from her life before Tobias.

 

Then it all changed.

 

His breath stopped as he saw Lily’s eyes fall on him and brighten. Part of him wanted to cry as he saw the smile that graced the young man's lips. He looked so much like Lily, that Snape could almost forget he saw Potter in him as well. It wasn't till the young man spoke he realized how different the boy was from Potter. He talked about Snape’s achievements with awe and spoke knowledgeably about the plant aspect of potion making. It was horrifying and amusing to see his Lord jealous about the Potter Lord showering someone else with attention.

 

The boy like Lily was his salvation.

 

“Severus, come sit by me.” The young lord smiled up at him, beckoning for him to come closer. Harry patted the spot beside him as he laid leaning against the pillows of the bed. “Harry…” The young man sighed with tired eyes, “He took me to Hogwarts, and I think he was shaken after my episode. He has this look that I'll disappear into thin air.”

Snape didn't say anything so Harry continued, “I finally saw Hogwarts however, and it was tragically beautiful.” Snape wished he could say that Harry had that in common with the school.

“I need to know how the potions are working for you.” Harry looked to the ceiling, “how about we exchange information, Severus. You tell me something I want to know and I'll tell you how the potions are working for me.”

 

Severus eyes pierced green, “how Slytherin Harry, very well then. What would you like to know?”

Harry did not look at Snape, “do you know if portraits can have more sentience? I know portraits are based on memory, are there other objects that could mimic magical portraits?”

 

“Are you looking to get something made of you, Harry?” There was an ache in his chest of the thought of seeing the Harry smiling from a painting; it would make this all too real. It would become their obsession; it would be their ‘Narcissus reflection’. Something they could never look away from dreading the moment they did, he would disappear. “Perhaps.”

“I do not know of what other item that is similar to a portrait, or has more awareness than one. I am sorry.”

Harry nodded, “It is fine Severus, I was just wondering.” Harry knew he would have to ask Tipsy to look into the Black library for anything that resembled the diary. “Now you must answer my question, as you promised.”

Harry closed his eyes because he did not wish to see the fear in Snape's eyes. “It is starting to wear off; I am becoming resistant to it. I fear that my condition will start deteriorating once again.”

He felt the tension grow in Severus, and Harry could still not bring himself to look at him. “Please do not tell Tom, he is already insufferable as it is.”

 

“I am sorry Harry, but I must inform my Lord.” Harry nodded numbly, “I thought so.”

 

Severus left the room and motioned to Luna who waited just outside. “Keep him company and bring him something to eat. I need to speak to Lord Slytherin about some developments.”

Luna nodded and she went to the kitchens and Severus went the opposite way, where his Lord's study resided. With each step part of him knew that Lord Slytherin would not take the news well.

 

The Horcrux stirred on the information Harry had given him. He was perplexed but mostly intrigued; it was a lot of information to process. It seemed that his counterpart had used Pureblood ideals to get the backing of several old families to secure himself the Minister. He had managed to dismantle Dumbledore’s power through propaganda and showing his less than ideal traits. Tom wished he could see those memories; he would practically kill for them.

 

Tom Riddle did not care much for Mudbloods, but surely his older counterpart was not enough of a fool, to degrade himself. They were half-blood and nothing would change that, according to Harry many half-bloods suffered due to the laws in place. Tom sneered at the thought of someone with Harry's magic to go an American institute to learn magic. He had thought about taking the man’s magic, after all being sealed into a dairy was dreadfully boring. Yet after hearing that his older counterpart was deeply invested into him, he thought it would be better to gather information on who this person was.

He did not expect for the kind smile and even kinder words, he certainly did not expect for Harry to be magically sensitive. Harry's weak magic brushed up against his own, and the horcrux practically shivered with delight. It made the horcrux feel whole and his magic seemed to sing in tune with his own. He wondered if this is why his living counterpart was so set on saving Harry's life. Harry was something of a puzzle that the Horcrux could not solve, so similar and so different from him. Harry was so open to him not knowing who or what he was, but never once was Tom able to latch onto Harry's magic. Yet whenever the small magic the Horcrux held and Harry's magic brushed against each other, the Horcrux could tell its potential was weakened. Yet it was still enchanting, the knowledge that Harry's magic could be so much more if it wasn't for his sickness.

 

_Hello again Harry._

**_Hello Riddle, I managed to sneak away for a bit._ **

_I have a few more questions to ask you if you don't mind._

**_Of course you can go ahead and ask._ **

_What are your stances on muggleborns?_

**_They are different from Tom's. I have seen the States’ magical community, and have read their academic journals. There were several studies deciding exactly what effect mundanes (the word for muggle in the States) on the magical community. Several authors have used Britain's wizarding community as an example of what archaic traditions are doing to magic. Several studies have shown that breeding between family members is slowly harming the offspring ability to harness magic. Muggles know that incest is something that increases the chances of abnormalities and genetic diseases to occur. More and more purebloods are becoming weaker at using magic, mentally unstable or producing squibs. Many argue that introduction of muggleborns are a way to introduce new magic, a magic that has yet to be refined and shaped. This magic once married into a family is influenced and allows for the reemergence of family magicks or new abilities. Japan is a prime example of traditional and modern ideas bridging together. Muggleborns are arranged to marry each other creating the first generation which nobles are encouraged marry. I feel silly telling all this to a journal, can you even remember this?_ **

_Do not worry Harry, I will. I have always had the ability to retain information well._

**_I think Britain could be much better. Magic is magic, no matter who is wielding it._ **

_You are sensitive to magic, do you know why?_

_**My mother was muggleborn and my father Pureblood. Making me half-blood, my magic enabled me to become a sensor. Someone adept at feeling magic no matter the source, I've had it since I was born.** _

_How interesting, how did you find this out?_

**_The goblins at Gringotts Bank, insisted to take a heritage test in order to see all the family magicks and heritages available to me in order to write my will._ **

_Aren't you scared of dying?_

**_No._ **

_Why?_

**_There are worse things than dying Riddle. I grew up with a family that despised my existence and chased away any chance of happiness I had. I did not have anyone to look out for me, magical or muggle. I chased away my loneliness with overworking myself, and I wasn't really living. It has almost been a year since I met Tom, and my world has become much sweeter. While I love everyone here, and would ideally wish to stay. I am dying. Even if I cannot have Tom in life, perhaps one day I will see him in death. When I die I will finally have the family I've longed for since I was a child. I rather be dead, than be alone or be living a life filled with pain._ **

 

Harry left the journal alone, since it did not answer back. He felt something coming from the journal that he could not identify. He then softly entered the covers were Luna slept. She moved and he was scared he woke her, but Luna’s eyes were still closed. “Be careful of the snapdragons dancing in the wind and singing joyful tunes.” Harry knew she was asleep and concluded that Luna was just talking in her sleep. Harry's eyes grew weak and soon he fell into slumber thinking of what snapdragons meant _deceit_.

 

Harry woke up to find Tom hovering over him, “what time is it?” Tom motioned for Tipsy to put the tray before him. “It is still morning, I'm glad you managed to sleep a reasonable amount this time.” Harry grunted, “I'm always sleeping Tom. It's the only thing I have been doing lately.” He saw as Tom raised a brow, “really? Then what was the whole trip to Hogwarts, Harry? Was it a shared hallucination, do I have to call Snape to check you over again?” Harry smiled, “I knew you had a sense of humor in there somewhere. I've taught you well.” Tom rolled his eyes but there was a faint smirk, “I would appreciate it if you ate, before we leave to our next destination.”

 

Harry thanked Tipsy for the breakfast that didn't hurt his throat as it went down. “Where are we going this time?”

“Just come Harry I don't want to ruin the surprise.” Harry didn't move from the bed, “is this an early Christmas present?”

“If you wish.”

Harry jumped out of the bed and got as quickly dressed as his lungs allowed him, “I'm ready.”

 

Tom apperated them to the Ministry building, “Please don't tell me you are going to give me a grand tour of this place and then have me help you on paperwork.” He saw as Tom was amused by his suggestion, “not quite we are only here to use the floo. Hold on tightly to me Harry.” Before Harry knew what hit him, he was shot with a spell and not able to hear what Tom said. Tom landed with ease and made sure Harry didn't greet the floor, “I've pulled a few strings to get this place empty. Welcome to the Dubai Magical Gardens.” Harry was stunned and felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes. “O Tom, this is wonderful. Come let's walk around together. What brought this on?”

 

Tom allowed Harry to link his arm with his own, “It is November I thought this would be a wonderful time to show you this place. It just opened last year. There is to be a muggle counterpart made, but they still are nowhere close to even starting.”

Tom watched as Harry smiled and informed Tom about all the plants and fawned over the hybrids. There was a group of flowers shaped like tea cups that would be filled with water and they would dip over, the water would flow forming a small waterfall every now and then. They walked seeing various magical plants preen at Harry's words of praise. They walked through hearts made of kissing daisies that smooched whoever had the misfortune or fortune of walking through. A lion made of dandelions which purred when Harry got close and roared whenever Tom and Harry were in contact. Harry much to Tom's annoyance enjoyed greatly as they roared for Harry to get away from Tom in hope that Harry would give them attention. Harry was more than happy to pet the rowdy flowers and solicit purrs. “Harry it's time for me to take you to eat. There is a place I set reservations near here; we don't want to be late.” Harry reluctantly left the garden and let Tom take him to the finest restaurant in Dubai’s wizarding community.

 

Harry was floored when Tom spoke to the waiters, ordering something suitable for both of them. “You speak Arabic?” Tom finished taking a small sip of the dark red wine that matched his eyes, “not fluently, but decided to be passable in it since I am the minister of magic.” Harry was impressed and saw that the waiters were too, it seemed that they all seemed interested in the foreigners who had so easily reserved a spot with a moment’s notice. A man came out with their trays, “Welcome to Dubai, I hope your stay has been pleasurable here.” Harry smiled softly and looked back to Tom, “you must have made quite an impression Tom.”

 

“I would think so. I got several less than subtle requests from the heads of prominent families that their daughters were suitable for marriage.” Harry wanted to laugh because he could only imagine the slight horror that crossed Tom's face at the idea of marriage. Harry ate as much as he could, and enjoyed the variety of spices and flavors that he hadn't tried before. It seemed that someone had given one of those prominent heads information that the eligible minister was here. He saw as an older man was followed by a young woman who was dressed in traditional clothing. Harry saw as Tom and the man talked and came to the realization that passable for Tom was probably fluent. Harry wanted to be agitated that this conversation had turned in excluding him completely. Not even the woman looked at him, she only peered toward Tom and what he presumed was her father.

 

Harry felt his chest tighten and he wondered if this was what jealousy felt like, or was it his lungs slowly become more laborious to breathe out of. He got up and walked out quietly asking a waiter where the facilities were and was led to it. “Thank you.”

The man looked at him and gave him a small shake of his head. Harry stared at his reflection and saw how pale he looked. He looked tired and he saw as his chest started to become more prominent in its slow heavy breathing. “Breathe, young man.”

Harry listen to the man who told him to try to take measured breathes. “Thank you.”

“No worries…never thought I would see the day of someone on the brink of a panic attack in the loo.” Harry laughed nervously, “It's the first time that has happened. My name is Harry Potter, and I would once again like to thank you.”

The older man smiled, he had short black hair with streaks of gray in it. He was cleanly shaven and had aged well, “Again it was my pleasure to help someone so beautiful. My name is Banan Lucca.” Harry did not expect Banan to then gently kiss the back of his hand; he could not help but blush.

They walked out of the bathroom and Harry saw that Tom was still talking to their unexpected company. “Has your date become occupied with someone else?”

“It would seem so; I don't want to interrupt them.” Banan then put his hand on his shoulder, “there is a lovely view just this way on the balcony. It overlooks the Dubai Magical Garden.”

 

“I was just there, it's very beautiful.” Banan nodded, “I would imagine so, any personal reason for your date taking you there? Usually lovers propose there.” Harry's pale skin was soon dusted in crimson, “No, nothing like that. I have a Masters in botany and herbology.”

“A fellow lover of knowledge then,” Harry looked as the sun was now coming closer and closer to the horizon. ”And what are your areas of study?”

 

“I have been studying light and black magic all my life. And people's perceptions of both, how the world categorizes magic into categories is truly fascinating. It seems that many civilizations I have studied have all one taboo subject in magic and that is necromancy. To bring back the dead is unnatural and perhaps the worst offense in many cultures some can commit.”

Harry looked as the sun let out one final scream of light, till the faint light of magic took over the view. “I am not surprised. Do you know of a magical artifact that has more consciousness than a magical portrait?”

 

There seriousness on the older man's face made Harry feel like the man was looking through him. Banan leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “Yes but it not something you can talk about freely in this place. I will contact you later, Mister Potter.” The man was about to kiss the back of his hand when Harry's hand was yanked away. “Tom!”

Banan smiled as if he had done nothing wrong, “ah my apologies, I was just bidding Harry farewell. He kept me company while you entertained your guests. Have a pleasant evening.” Tom was going to say something but could not interrupt the man before he disappeared with a pop. Tom turned to Harry; Harry felt like he was caught with his hands in the cookie jar even if he didn't technically do anything wrong. “ _Who was that Harry?”_

Harry was stunned as Tom had him pinned to the nearest solid wall. “I don't know….” tom growled, “ _Are you randomly seducing men wherever you go Harry?_ ” Harry instead of pushing Tom away he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. “No, Tom. Even though I should be mad at you for that comment. He helped me with an episode I was having.” He felt as the tension in Tom's body left, and Harry knew that Tom was just scared. Tom was insecure even if he would never admit it, all his life he strived at being the best. Always perfectly dressed and proper, always keeping the façade of a perfect gentleman, an excellent student, and negotiator. A leader but he had never really tried to be a lover, because he didn't want to. Harry knew that people who were conceived under a love potion were said not to be able to feel love. Yet Harry thought it was probably the opposite, that they felt more than anyone. Every emotion could easily overwhelm them, whether it is hate or love. Tom was just fearful; he had seen how love could bring down people. How love could make people so desperate and weak, but Tom never chose to see how love could make people cling to life.

“I'm sorry.” Those words were for Tom, for all the times he looked at potential guardians and they turned him away. For the broken dreams of a small boy who just hoped to find a place he could fit in. And if Harry could be that for a short time, then he would.

 

They found themselves back in the manor and Tom left to his study.

 

_**Hello Riddle.** _

_Hello Harry, how was your day?_

**_Tom took me to Dubai for what I suppose some people would consider a date._ **

_O really? Did you enjoy it?_

**_Yes, he got to relax without my sickness not hanging over him, well for most of it._ **

_What happened?_

**_I landed myself in an uncomfortable situation. I was helped by someone who greeted and departed with kissing the back of one's hand. I'm sure he does it to everyone._ **

_Harry, don't let other people touch you. You don't know where they have been._

Harry chuckled at this and it made the journal respond with warm magic.

**_Yeah, I'll try to avoid that. Tom got jealous, but I calmed him down with a hug._ **

_That sounds nice._

**_A hug?_ **

_I've never had one._

With that Harry put his quill down, he felt silly doing this but he then hugged the journal tightly to his chest. It was warm against his heart, pulsing along with the beat. Harry thought it was extremely cute.

 

Harry left back to his room and found Nagini in it. “O hello Nagini, I haven't seen you lately. Have you come to sleep with me?” The giant reptile just hissed and followed him to bed. It climbed and curled around him, making sure it did not trouble his ability to breathe.

 

‘ _Nagini, remove yourself from him._ ’ She hissed but it was an empty threat and more amused than anything. ‘ _You like him Tom. Since last night I could smell your arousal, if it wasn't for his sickness you would have already made sure he was with hatchlings._ ’

‘ _Nagini enough,_ ’ her laughter was small soft hisses, ’ _you did not deny it._ ’

‘ _Take him out again Tom. You both benefited from it greatly._ ’

 

When Harry woke up he saw Nagini was gone and Tom was at his side in bed. This startled him, but it also pleases him because it meant Tom trusted him. He tried to move without waking Tom but that didn't work. “Get dressed Harry we are going out today.”

 

“Again?”

Tom raised an eyebrow that clearly said, _unless you don't want to_. Harry quickly went to prepare himself with a warm shower and the clothes Tipsy probably set out for him.

Tom was wearing muggle attire that made him look dashing, and complimented his own. It made Harry blush slightly. “Where are we going today?”

 

Harry had never thought of traveling the world. And certainly never thought he would be seeing the Tom would fluently ask a muggle in Italian for gelato. “Grazie mille,” the woman at the stand smiled at both of them, and then winked at Harry. Harry blushed and looked up to a confused Tom who handed him a chocolate gelato sprinkled with almonds. It was pleasant to walk around Italy enjoying the scenes and smells. Tom seemed more relaxed and Harry enjoyed this time to feel normal, and not as if death was knocking on his door.

“And who is handling your paperwork?” Tom smirk was faint, “I am more capable than taking care of the paperwork and taking you to see places.” Harry’s smile looked like it almost hurt, “thank you for taking the time out of your day esteemed minister.” Tom’s small smile took Harry’s breath away and he could probably die happy now. He remembered the first time he had teased Tom; it had almost ended with him on the receiving end of the killing curse. Harry reached out and intertwined their fingers, he saw the surprise in Tom’s face but never did he shake Harry’s hand away.

 

They walked the rest of their trip holding hands, and a little part of Harry died.

_How are you doing today Harry?_

**I’m doing fine. Tom took me out today again.**

_I hope you didn’t attract unwanted attention._

**No, Tom kept me occupied with views and food.**

_Why are you crying Harry?_

Harry could not answer it and decided to go to bed and rest. Harry felt a nudge and opened his eyes and saw a young student who had a striking resemblance to Tom. “Tom? I have to be dreaming.”

“No, Harry. I am the dairy. I look a lot like Tom because he made me. You were crying and I was worried.” Harry smiled and moved over in order to make room for this apparition-like Riddle. “How come you look so young?” Riddle ran his ghost-like fingers through Harry’s hair, “Tom made me when he was young, therefore I look like when he made me. Why were you crying Harry?”

Harry chuckle was bitter, “You’re as stubborn as the real one. Today just made me realize all the progress I’ve made with Tom. Will just be enjoyed by someone else one day, does that make me a bad person Tom? I’m supposed to let him go. I’m dying. What right does a dead person have to someone that’s alive; it would be so selfish of me to tell him to never find someone else. If you love someone you’re supposed to let them go…but what if I don’t want to. What if being with my family isn’t enough?” Riddle just lay at his side until he fell asleep, he could have sworn he felt a pressure against his forehead.

Harry woke up and thought that perhaps last night was a dream. Luna entered the room humming what she had said was the Hogwarts’ school song. “Harry! All the flowers came in; they are in the guest room. We can have Tipsy take them out in the garden so we can get started.” Harry smiled at her cheerful demeanor but it hurt knowing that these flowers were here now, but he raised himself from bed to get prepared for garden work. “Tipsy,” soon the house elf popped in, “yes Master Harry?” He smiled at the house elf, “I need you to get the flowers and bring them out to the garden.”

“Master Harry need not to do this work, Tipsy can be doing it for you.” Harry and Luna smiled at the house elf that was adamant of not having her master overexert himself. “How about I teach you about how to take care of the plants Tipsy. That way you can take care of them once I can’t.” He worded it carefully, hoping the elf wouldn’t burst into tears, “Of course Master Harry. Tipsy will do her best in taking care of all the flowers.” Luna smiled as she saw Harry take great care in putting the plants in the soil and covering them with care, leaving all the magical aspects to Luna and Tipsy. Slowly they worked into getting the entire garden to look like a small paradise, contrasting immensely from how it looked when Harry first laid eyes on it. “Perfect timing, it’s about to rain.” Luna smiled airily as it started to drizzle, “we should go inside Harry.” Luna’s words went unheard and she saw the smile on Harry was unburdened by sorrow. She reached into her small charmed bag and took out her muggle umbrella which she opened for both of them. Harry giggled because the umbrella was filled with small pins and buttons sewed onto it.  Meaning it had several holes that let the now pouring rain, run through it and onto them. They were pushed into the mansion by an equally soaked but agitated elf. “Go change Master Harry; it is bad for you to get soaked by the cold rain.” Harry took of his shoes and walked on the marble floor dripping water as he went to his room. He dried himself with a towel and changed, his coughing worsened and Luna screamed.

Harry woke up to light taping on the window after waking up from what he presumed was an episode.

 

“My Lord, please stop this!” The man before him was the man before Harry entered his life; the magic was vengeful and suffocating, promising pain and eventually relief in death. “She should have known better than to let him stay in the rain! _Do you want to take her place Severus_?”

“My Lord she is Potter’s friend, do you really wish for him to blame himself for her state?” Severus saw fear flash in Lord Slytherin’s eyes, an emotion that was only introduced when he found out Harry was on death’s door. “Leave with her.”

“You need to control yourself better _Tom._ ” Tom turned, his eyes wide seeing the horcrux before him clearly having enough magic to come out of the dairy. ‘ _HAVE YOU STOLEN HIS MAGIC!?_ ’ The ghostly apparition frowned, “No. I’ve been taking some from some random death eater that comes to lick your boots every time they need something from you. I have only come to tell you that there is a way to save Harry and you having not thought of it, is idiotic Tom. Let him follow the same path as you, just make sure he is completely willing to make one.”

 

 

Harry opened the window for the owl at his window attached to it was a package and a letter.

**To Lord Harry Potter,**

**I promised to tell you about the object you wished to know about. It took me some time to find the book needed to explain it. Make sure that this is not found in your possession, I do not know the stance of your company on certain magic. This magic is not to be taken lightly and often frowned upon in most societies. Perhaps, it is presumptuous of me but I have an interest in you and wish to meet again. I hope it helps you and wish you good health.**

**Sincerely,**

**Banan Lucca**

Harry opened the small package and it was a book titled, ‘ _Magick Moste Evile by Godelot._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo cliffhanger, I apologize. Finals are coming up, so I'm not sure when the next update will be.


End file.
